Lost Treasures
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Severus Snape had everything he ever desired...and then he lost everything. His wife and two sons are dead and one is missing. Then everything changes. Non-Slash. Rated M for mature and dark subject matter. Reader descretion is advised!
1. Prologue Grieving Hearts

**This fic is one that I've been posting on Potion and Snitches...apparently I've angered the gods and goddess of the site so that this story is being practicly ignored.**

**Hopefully, it'll be shown more love over here...at least I hope so.**

**This story is AU and involves some dark subject matter and has mild swearing along with vampirism. This is why I've rated it M! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>January 20, 1981<strong>

**Prince Family Cemetery**

The sky overhead was cloudy and rain drizzled all around him. "_Perfect weather for a cemetery." _Thought the dark man as he entered the white stone archway. It had been spelled long ago to never crumble or deteriorate. Slender vines wrapped themselves around…in the spring these vines always sprouted sweet smelling blossoms. Not that Snape ever noticed.

Up ahead, in a private mausoleum, was what was left of his dream, his hopes, his future…his family. Severus had this building erected soon after the night of the fire…when his universe crumbled.

He spoke the password and the doors opened. Inside, was a stone dais, where his beloved wife was entombed. He'd had her coffin specially made, on the top of the stone container were these words:

_**Artemis Snape**_

_**Beloved Wife, Mother, and My heart**_

_**Till we meet again, my love.**_

Around the inscription, emerald stones were embedded. One for each member of their family. Severus stroked his wife's name lovingly.

"I miss you, Artemis. I swear I will avenge you. That pure blooded ass hole will pay for this. Your death will not be in vain. I swear it."

Saying this he mumbled a few words and flowers sprang forth from his wand and settled in on her grave. He lowered his forehead to the cool granite and rested there for a moment.

After another minute he lifted his head and walked over to the other dais. This one held two more coffins, these were smaller but no less intricate.

Inside these were two of his sons. Aubrey Alessander and Aaron Brayden Snape. He'd never been able to bond with his first son Aubrey who'd been sickly from birth and later died at St. Mungos. The other, he'd only begun to know. Aaron had died only 8 days after his mother.

His lover and best friend had died in a fire, the fire that destroyed his ancestral home, Prince Manor. He'd lost it all that night.

The moldy ass bastard had made sure of that.

He blamed it all on the light side, but Severus didn't believe that load of hogwash for a second. Voldemort had ordered their deaths and was no doubt the one who had arranged his other son, Ambrosias Odysseus Snape, to disappear.

He could only hope Ambrosias was alive. If he wasn't then Severus had no reason to live, and he'd murder the Dark Lord and drag him to Hell even if it meant his own life.

He didn't have much to live for anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's Hollow<strong>

James Potter stood over his son's cradle. His son was only a month old. Only God and himself knew what'd he'd done. He'd done it for the sake of his wife, but at the same time he'd caused another family grief.

Still, the love of his life was free of pain. And she adored Harry. _That makes up for my sins." _he thought. Lily had been devastated when their son had been born dead. He still didn't understand what had happened.

They were magic folk. Surely the med witch could have done something to prevent his son's death.

Then he wouldn't have had to commit this crime…

* * *

><p>A year later, Lily and James Potter were killed in a Death Eater attack. Their son, Harry, was rescued by an auror named Bridget Hazel-Eyes just before a burning beam fell on the cradle.<p>

The toddler was immediately taken to St. Mungo's and evaluated. The next day he was handed over to the next of kin…the Durlseys.

The same day he was placed in their home, Bridgett disappeared.

Not that anyone cared, she was after all, just an Auror.

_16 years passed and Severus never stopped visiting Prince Cemetery… he never forgot his vow of vengeance and he never stopped searching for his son._

_But what he didn't know, was that Ambrosias was alive, sent away to live in France. He'd been wrong about Voldemort, at least when it came to his missing son. He'd been taken by Bellatrix Le Strange and left at an orphanage. It was her revenge, Snape had refused to bed her, and so to get him pack, she'd not only burned down the house, she'd also taken his son and sent him far away._

_Snape deserved to suffer! And suffer he did…_

_And then, in the summer of 1996 everything changed…_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Next chapter comming right up! In the meantime...that little review button needs attention! *grins encouragingly*<strong>


	2. Mathias

**AN: the vamps in this story are not like the ones found in Twilight. (as much as I love that series) They are more like the original vamps but with a little tweaking as you'll soon find out.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, France<strong>

**16 years later**

The moon had just chased the sun below the horizon and dusk covered the earth.

It was finally safe for Mathias to come out from the shadows. It had been only a week since the young vampire was changed...and in only those few days his life was irrevocably altered.

For a first, he couldn't go out in the day, doing so would be deadly to his kind. Secondly, human food no longer had an appeal, which really sucked cause that meant he'd never eat chocolate ice cream or pudding again. No more cookies, Butter Beer, or tea. No sodas or milk either.

Now, he only thirsted for blood.

Thirdly, his parents were dead, completely drained of all blood…and he was an orphan.

The only positive thing was that his magical abilities and senses were now heightened. He could see in the dark and most importantly, he could sense auras, and he could see under concealment charms, invisibility cloaks and even tell when glamours were being used.

Mathias stopped by a magnificent fountain and looked into his reflection.

His physical appearance hadn't changed a whole lot since he'd been bitten.

Like before, he was skinny, but muscular. He had long dark hair and a small nose, and his lips were full and lush…as he'd discovered when several girls had attempted to seduce him. None of them had been successful.

This, he'd been told by the coven that discovered him, helped the modern vampire to lure his/her victim in so that he could drink.

The Parisian coven that he belonged to were comprised of only 4 other creatures. Two adults, and two other teens, the latter had been discovered in much the same way as himself.

The female, named Jacqueline, was hauntingly beautiful with her thick brown hair and brown eyes. She stood as tall as he was and had come into her womanly curves just before turning into the nocturnal creature she was now. The only human traits she'd managed to retain was her desire for fine clothing and her love of reading.

She'd been the one to bring him blood, fresh from a nameless victim that she'd seduced in the shadows. She'd drank half of the man's blood before bottling it and bringing it to him in the flask she'd 'obtained' for him.

The other teenaged immortal called himself Perseus. This vampire had a fondness for old Greco/roman myths and had taken the name of the greek hero as his own. He was, in short a genius who stood only a little taller then Mathias and had short blonde hair and piercing eyes. And though he didn't need them, he wore glasses. (he'd warn them while he was mortal and he felt naked without them.) He wasn't as fashion conscious as his mate, but he didn't wear rags either. Jacqueline was directly responsible for his attire, to which she was very proud of.

In short, they were pleasant to be around, and drove the adult vampires crazy.

The leader of the clan was Andreas and his mate was called Alexis. They had been around for more then 50 years, and being vamps, didn't age even a little bit. They still looked to be around 30.

It was a nice little coven that had found him, and though he was grateful to them, Mathias felt that he belonged elsewhere.

And so it was, that after registering with the vampire high council, he went on his way.

* * *

><p>The first place he looked was his old house. The bloodless corpses had long been removed and would be buried the very next day in the Saint Francis' Cemetery.<p>

The house would also shortly be auctioned off by the bank. Already, a moving van was in the driveway. Tomorrow, the movers would be removing all the furniture in preparation for the sale.

So, swiftly, he entered the home, through a broken window, the same one used by the rouge vampire to break into the house. He shuddered for a moment at the memory, but took a deep breath and kept going.

Up the stairs and to the left was his father's study. Mathias Sr. didn't have much trust in banks and so kept his savings in the upstairs safe.

It didn't bother him much that he didn't have the combination. After all, he devastatingly strong, yet another perk to being immortal. With a short yank, the safe was open. It took less then five minutes to put all the money in his old school bag and grab his broom.

Once he was out in the country, he activated the notice-me-not charm and shot into the sky. Once he was up, he made for England.

He didn't know why, but that's where his vampire senses were leading him.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Privet Dr<strong>

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

**Durlsey's Residence**

Harry James Potter lay on the floor completely unconscious. The bars were still in place where his horrible Muggle uncle had screwed them into place two years ago. Though they had been temporarily unscrewed, he returned end of year to see them back in place.

From the moment he walked in the door, he'd been thrown into this room and only let out to do yard work or to weed the garden. His muscles ached, his skin was sunburned and his morale was almost non existent.

He'd been staring at these 4 walls since school ended…

4 weeks ago!

Every morning, noon and night he was fed, through the little doggy door and even those meals weren't enough to satiate his hunger pains. (mostly, it was a stale piece of toast and a half a cup of soup along with a bottle of water. _It wasn't enough! His growing body needed more!_

Starvation was the least of his problems though. Dudley and his gang had cornered him that day, he couldn't use magic to defend himself and though he threw several good punches, he'd still been outnumbered. They'd beaten him up, and left him for dead in the sweltering heat of the day.

A witch had found him less then an hour later. She'd spread some kind of lotion on his skin and she'd taken him to a local restaurant and bought him lunch. And though she didn't want to, he'd been taken back to the Durlsey's.

Upon opening the door, he'd been roughly grabbed thrown to the floor of the living room and then Dudley told them all the story about how Harry had attacked them for no reason at all. To add insult to injury, the pig of a boy said that Harry'd threatened to kill him if he told anyone.

Of course, like before, the horrid Muggles bought the story hook, line, and sinker. Like all the other times, Vernon had taken out his belt, ripped Harry's shirt off and proceeded to whip his nephew, much to Petunia's protest.

"Vernon, take him somewhere else! I don't want blood on my nice carpet!"

"I've had enough of him Petunia! The boy got dumped on us. Tomorrow, he's off to St. Brutus'! I'm gonna kill the owl and burn all that rubbish in his school trunk. Once he's gone, his name will never be spoken in my presence ever again!"

"But Vernon, that wizard gave me instructions to not kick him out of the house!"

"Then let that old crack pot bastard say it to my face! I won't let the old bugger dictate our lives any longer! He's gone tomorrow, dead or alive!"

And so Harry lay unconscious on the floor of his room, where his uncle and cousin had tossed him, unaware of how his life was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner's End<strong>

Severus Snape took another drink of fire whisky and stared sullenly into the flames. 16 years had passed by and he still hadn't been able to find his long lost son.

_Where could he be?_

In his hand was an enlarged wizard sonogram taken by the medi- witch just before his triplet sons were born. He'd been so excited to know that in just a few short hours he'd be a father!

He had to wonder, just what horrible sin had he committed to deserve such misery he lived in?

He had to teach the son of his hated rival every year, Harry Bloody Potter.

That Jack Ass had gotten to be a father, and he'd been the biggest prat in the world! Severus himself had been a studious lad, never missed an assignment, had devoted himself to potion making (in order to save lives) had been spying on Voldemort to save the effing wizarding world and this was the thanks he got?

_In what sick demented twist of fate did he get the worst of everything?_

With a sudden burst of rage, Severus gulped down the rest of the shot glass and then hurled the glass into the fireplace.

He was already quite inebriated. So all he could do was stumble to his bed and fall in, still clothed in his trousers and peasant shirt and fall in to a drunken sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogsmead<strong>

Bridgett Hazel-eyes now known as simply Hazel lay in her bed. In the next room, her daughter, Kelley slept on through the night, completely oblivious to her mother's secret.

Bridget had turned in her auror robes and badge the same night she'd found the Potter baby. It had been the worst night of her life. Her handsome lover and partner had sacrificed his life, throwing himself in front of the killing curse so she could live…so she could save the Potter boy.

It wasn't long afterwards, that she found herself to be pregnant. Of course, she couldn't continue in her perilous line of work, so she quit the force' as the Muggles phrased it. And then she fled to Hogsmead. Not long afterward, she got in contact with her old friend Madame Rosemerta who'd given her a job as a waitress.

And when Kellie was born, Bridgett was allowed to take a whole three months off while she settled her baby girl in. In the time honored tradition, going back to the early days of the Hazeleye's clan, she blessed her daughter with a strong name.

(In old Gaelic, the name Kelley meant strong battle maiden) and as the child grew taught her the old stories, who to speak Gaelic and how to write in the old language, along with ancient spells long used in her family lines.

She'd been so happy, when her baby girl got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. (She was sorted into Slytherin) With Kelley in school. She could once again take up her vigilance of the Potter boy.

Her lover Fionn had sacrificed himself for her…and by extension, 'The Boy Who Lived'. She was not about to let his sacrifice be in vain.

Today, she had once again visited Surrey and had not been happy with what she'd seen.

Dumbledore was daft if he couldn't see what was going on. She'd begged the old bugger to remove him from his relatives house ,but he'd stood by the 'old bloodwards excuse'.

_But as the wisest of all wizards, wouldn't he have known that the very moment Harry ceased to recognize the house as home, the wards would fail? _

_Was he blind as well as stupid?_

She decided then and there, that she would ask the patroness of The Three Broomsticks to keep and eye on her daughter while she took matters into her own hands!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please leave non flamitory reviews. I have more of this story written out and will be posting a little more at a time. Reviews will have them out faster! (hint hint!)<strong>


	3. Rescued By A Vampire

**I decided to continue bringing my story over from Potions And Snitches.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mathias hovered over the streets of London..Under him completely oblivious to his presence were mortals...all of them with extremely good smelling blood, it wall rushing vigorously through their veins...the vampire could practically taste it.<p>

Not that he was thirsty at the moment, (he'd hunted just as dusk fell and carried a flask full of blood in his cloak pocket) he was more focused on finding his family. He was growing ever more sure of it. They had to exist!

As he landed on the ground and canceled the invisibility spell, he focused his senses outward and began sweeping the area all around him. There were mortals here…magic and Muggle kind. They were everywhere!

_There! Right there!_ His senses flared as he turned and his feet of their own accord started running in the opposite direction of the magical community. It wasn't long before his other senses caught up with him and strangely enough, he heard a heart beating in a slow sluggish rhythm. Up ahead was an alley, like the kind those stupid mortals went down only to be slaughtered by homicidal maniacs.

_This had to be another stupid victim._ As he rounded the corner and began walking down the enclosed walkway, he saw ahead on the ground in a bloody heap was a boy around his own age with a mess of shaggy hair, broken glasses, and extremely baggy clothes.

Matthias also noted something else. The aura around the victim was cloudy and fuzzy to his sight. As if something had been magically altered.

He waved his hand over the body and whispered "finite incantatum!"

Immediately the boy before him distorted and then reshaped.

"I knew it." he exalted softly. As he rolled the body over to see the face, his exultant visage changed into one of shock. _The boy looked just like him._ In surprise he fell back onto his bum, his mind racing.

After another moment, he crawled over to the victim and got a better look.

He'd not been hallucinating at all! The boy was obviously a twin. His twin… he had a brother. The scent of blood caught up to him and he almost lost control. He backed away for a few minutes to reign in his desire before he picked his newly found brother up and carried him towards the magical aura.

Up ahead was a dilapidated looking building. It was bursting with a bright incandescent aura, that he'd learned came from pure magic talent.

His empowered eyes told him that the sign over the entrance read 'The Leaky Cauldron'

As he approached he felt a wand poking his back.

"Turn slowly, vampire."

Sighing, he warily turned to see a shadowy figure standing behind him. Immediately he sensed that she was a pure soul and would do him no harm.

"This boy is not my victim. He's my brother, I'm only trying to find help."

"What are you doing here vamp? There's not a coven around her for several kilometers."

"I'm a nomad from France. I've already hunted for the next few days. I can promise that no one here is in danger. But my brother is; he's bleeding to death."

The woman lowered her wand before tucking it back into her cloak. "He's not a vamp?"

"No, he's still mortal. Can you help me?"

The woman nodded. "I'm Auror Tonks. Come with me. I'll show you to St Mungo's.

****St. Mungo's****

**Two hours later**

Harry woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. Next to him sat a boy with extremely pale skin and a curtain of black hair.

His eyes widened. He looked so much like…snape. Well, except for the nose.

"How did I get here? I thought I was dying."

The boy sat forward. "That's cause you were. I found you in an alley way. It was difficult to not drink from you.

Harry immediately picked up on the foreign accent. It was much like Fleur Delecore's. But that was irrelevant once Harry realized what the boy had just said.

"Drink from me…like my blood? But that would make you a…"

"A vampire." The boy said with a nod. " It's only been a week since I was bitten. My parents are dead…well my adopted parents, that is. I don't know who my real ones are. That 's what I was doing so far from France."

"France?"

"My names Mathias Noire. But I have a feeling that it's not the right one. And I'm willing to bet that you're parents aren't the real one's either."

"That's not possible," Harry said. My parent's friends tell me I look so much like my father…well, except for my eyes. They're my mother's eyes."

"Not anymore. You've been under a glamour all this time. I don't know who cast it, but I noticed when it when I found you. Once I removed it, I saw how you really look."

Harry closed his eyes for a few moments. "That's impossible"

"I'm afraid he's right." Said a witch with bubble gum pink hair as she walked in. You look just like him. He's your twin brother."

"But how's that possible? I'm an only child."

"I used to think so too. But the moment I saw you, without the glamour, I knew we were both deceived."

"I'm so confused."

"It's to be expected." said an older wizard with healer robes on. "I'm Healer Lennox. While you were a sleep I cast a paternal charm. You two are in fact twins and you were also born here, in the maternity wing. While my assistant is checking file records, I am going to run another diagnostic on you. Please relax, this isn't going to hurt a bit."

Then he was quiet as he waved his wand slowly over Harry's body. As he did this, an enchanted quill with a green feather wrote down the details as the healer spoke.

"You've got a broken rib, several bruises and a concussion. You're quite malnourished, and you've got a fractured pelvis. I can also see that you've been subjected to many, many years of abuse. Don't dare try to deny it. I invented this spell years ago. And it's never been wrong."

Harry was speechless. _There was no way he could refute the evidence that had been brought to light._

And so he remained quiet.

Hazel was frantic as apparated to the front doors of Hogwarts. _The Potter boy was gone!_ She'd searched his relative's house and he was no where to be found. She'd cast a locator spell, and found he wasn't even in Surrey anymore. The witch had followed the spell to the outskirts of London and there she lost him.

She had no idea weather he was alive or dead. And so, here she was. On the steps of Hogwarts…about to alert the order. She herself wasn't part of the order, but because of Madame Rosmerta, giving the order a place to meet, she knew who headed it up. With Fudge as paranoid as he was, she didn't trust anyone other then Dumbledore, the very same wizard who'd put him with the horrible Muggles in the first place.

She pounded on the door several times, and as her fist came down again, the door opened and a tall man with a curtain of hair answered the door.

"Ms. Hazel. What brings you here this time of night? Is anything wrong with Kelly?"

Since the young girl was in his house, he always looked our for her. Not to mention that he'd grown quite fond of the vision in front of him. Not that he would ever take it that far. She was after all, not his beloved Artemis.

Hazel shook her head. It's an emergency. I need to see the headmaster.

Catching on to the distress in her voice, he softened his voice. "Please, come in."

As the door shut, he led her to a small classroom where he offered her a seat.

"Now, what's so urgent that you came here in the middle of the night?"

"The Potter boy, he's gone missing."

Severus groaned. _Harry Bloody Potter, the son of his hated rival...cast unfairly into his house by that old raggedy sorting hat._

"He's run away once before, did you try a locator charm?"

"Obviously Snape, I used to be an auror you know."

Snape's mouth gaped. Hazel froze as she realized she just compromised her identity.

She looked at her shoes.

"An auror, you say. I thought you were a waitress at The Three Broomsticks. Have you been living a double life all this time?

"That's not important right now, professor. The point is, I cast the locator charm…but got nothing. It's like he no longer exists!"

"Impossible. He'd have to be…" Severus trailed off as he took his wand out and cast a Patronis. The silver owl flew from his wand before vanishing into a wall.

Severus turned back to the woman across from him.

"Now, tell me who you really are? Do you even have a daughter or did you conjure her as well?"

Hazel sighed. "My real name is Bridgett Hazeleyes. I was an auror with the ministry 15 years ago. Kelly is my daughter, her father was an auror too, but he died the same night that the Potters did. He pushed me out of the way of a killing curse, and got it in the chest. I didn't find out till a month later that I was expecting. Fionn and I were lovers and he was the father."

"That's why I quit the auror department and fled to Hogsmead. The death eater's got a good look at me, I was afraid they'd find me again and then do something to my baby."

"Madame Rosemerta and I went to school together. She gave me a job and has become like an aunt to my daughter. I didn't know any other way to keep her safe."

Severus sat very quietly, digesting the information. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"Why did you feel the need to deceive me? You're not ignorant to the fact that I'm part of the Order of the Phoenix as is Dumbledore and even McGonnagal. Why didn't you come to us instead of hiding away?"

"Don't judge me, Snape. What kind of protection would I have going to the Order? James and lily were order members too and they were tracked down and killed. Can you guarantee my safety and that of my daughter? Do you trust each and everyone of your members to not betray you? I sure as hell don't. Hiding away is the only way to keep myself and my baby safe."

Snape was at a loss for words. _Here before him was a woman full of fire and even venom. He couldn't fault her for being defensive. He was like that all the time. Never letting anyone close to him. He spent too long in the shadow of his father. He'd hid out all his life, that is until he'd met Artimis. She'd been the one to draw him out of the shadows into the light._

At that thought, his heart clenched in pain. There would never be another like her. She was a goddess among mortals.

"I understand. Rest assured that your secret's safe with me."

Just as he was about to get up and walk off, Albus appeared at the entry to the classroom.

"I've called The Order together, come, we're all going to search. Harry must not fall prey to the Dark Lord."

Tonks started in surprise as her boss came striding through the door. "Mad Eye, what is it?"

"The Potter boy is missing. We've been called to search. Come on, let's go."

"But professor, I'm not missing. I'm right here."

Alastiar Moody stared at him, his magical eye taking him in. No you're not. You look n…" he trailed off as he approached the bed.

"Where's the headquarters for the order."

"I can't tell you. You made me secret keeper. If I tell, the whole Order is compromised. "

That answer was sufficient for all of them.

Alastair gave a harry a long look and then he caught sight of the twin boy.

"What is Merlin's bloody name is going on here. Are you under a glamour?"

The twin boy looked him steadily in the eye. "He was, when I found him, if I'm correct, he's been under a glamour all along."

"And who are you, vampire."

"My name is Mathias Noir. But I have a feeling that's I'm someone else altogether. I've not been a vampire for long. Last week my parent's killed and I was bitten. One of my newest abilities, is aura sighting. I can tell if someone is under a glamor or even if someone is under the effects of polyjuice potion. Their aura is all blurry or distorted."

"That's what Harry looked like to me when I found in a back alley. He almost died. I removed the glamour and now his aura is completely clear. This is definitely his true form."

"Healer Lennox is researching their background." Tonks said. "He already confirmed that Harry was born here in the maternity wing. Their twins, Moody."

"Triplets actually." Said healer Lennox as he came in the room. "You're two of three. Sadly, your brother was killed by death eaters only 8 weeks later. Your father is Severus Snape. Your mother was Artemis Snape, his wife.

The blood drained from Harry's face. _No bloody way!_ "Snape, the bat of the dungeons…my father?"

"Our father, Harry." Matthias said. "And if that is true, how did you end up with the potters?"

"I can answer that too." Said the healer. "The same night. Lily Potter gave birth to a still born, who miraculously came back to life. I'd bet all the galleons in my vault that someone switched you for the still born. That would make you, Aubrey Allessander Snape." He turned to Matthias next. "My deduction tells me that since Aaron, your brother, died later and you were stolen, you'd have to be Ambrosias Odysseus Snape."

"I'll inform Severus strait away." Alaistair said as he headed for the door. "Tonks, you stay here with the boys." Then the old auror was gone.

Harry was numb. Snape was his father…and now he had a brother. _It was all too much!_


	4. Telling Snape

**#12 ****Grimmauld Place**

Moody stood back as the headquarters' door appeared to him and walked in. Arthur Weasley was waiting for him. "We got the message, anything new?"

Alistair looked at him for a moment. "Yes. Where's Snape? The news concerns him."

The patriarch of the Weasley family gave him a confused look. "He's in the kitchen with the others. Is Harry okay?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, in a manner of speaking." He gave Arthur another look. "Meet me in the sitting room. Snape's about to get some shocking news. I need a non marauder in the room with me." After another funny look, Arthur walked away.

Severus looked up as the much respected auror walked in. He stood up slowly. "Has Potter been found?"

Moody nodded. "Severus. I need a word with you in private."

Sirius rose. "If it concerns my godson, I should be there too."

Snape tuned. "He said Severus, not Fleabag."

As if on cue, Remus stood up as Sirius made to lunge. "Easy Padfoot, I'm sure if it's important enough, we'll find out later."

Sirius growled in his throat as he sat down. Almost as if it was an afterthought, Mad eye turned to Molly. "Do you still have some fire whiskey in the sitting room?"

"I moved it so Fred and George didn't get any ideas." She pulled out her wand and summoned the crystal decanter. She handed it over to the aging auror. Mind you don't drink too much, I haven't had time to brew any remedy drafts."

"It's alright Molly, I can summon some from my stores if I need it." Severus said as he followed Mad Eye out of the room.

When they were in the living room, Mad Eye walked over to the cabinet and produced a matching glass. He poured some of the amber liquid into the glass and handed it to Severus.

"Moody, I fail to see why I need to indulge in alcohol tonight."

"Trust me, you'll need it when I reveal the news to you. You're in for quite a shock."

That rendered the potions' master speechless as he accepted the glass and took a sip of it.

Arthur came to stand behind the couch.

Severus saw him and was further disquieted. Moody noticed it.

"I asked Weasley to join us cause I have no idea how you'll react." He paused for a breath and then continued.

"The reason Potter disappeared from our radar tonight is because his glamour was removed. A young vampire found him tonight and reversed the spell, revealing his true identity."

Severus' breath hitched. He took another sip of the liquid.

"Tonks apprehended the vampire, thinking the young boy was a victim. Turns out they're both related…to you."

"Impossible." Severus whispered.

"She escorted both boys to St. Mungo's. The healer confirmed that harry potter and Mathais Noir are in fact Aubrey and Ambrosias Snape."

Snape's eyes widened and his jaw worked animatedly.

Severus took another sip of the alcohol.

"But how? He finally asked. "Aubrey died that night!"

"The healer went back to his files and checked it out. The night they were born, Lily and James were there too. Lily delivered a still born. We believe that in trying to save his wife from suffering, he switched out the babies."

"The night of the fire, Ambrosias was stolen away and taken to France. He's been known as Mathias Noir. Then last week, his adopted parents were killed by renegade vampires and drained of their blood. Mathais himself, was bitten and is now a vampire himself."

"He found his brother on death's doorstep and brought him to The Leaky Cauldron. They just found out themselves. You may not believe it Snape, but Harry has not led the life you thought he did. I'd bet my life that those Muggles that Dumbledore left him with were the cuase of his injuries. We won't know exactly what happened till we can get Harry….Aubrey to open up for us.

Severus put the glass down on the table next to him and put his head in his hands.

"Damn you Potter!" He whispered harshly.

Then he got up and started pacing around the room. "That bastard! He took my life from me! If only here were alive, I'd kill him! My wife was devastated! After all those months trying to concieve, he robs us and gets away with it!"

As he ranted Arthur pulled out his wand, ready for anything.

Snape was pacing faster now and his rants were getting all the more colorful.

"Potter, you damn effing bastard! This is low even for you! Lily, how could you let him!" he whispered softer, in a broken voice.

"Severus, I don't think Lily knew." Arthur said in a calming tone. "Not if James had him under a glamour. Don't you think that if she knew she would have let it continue? She was the most kind and caring person at Hogwarts. There's no way she would do that to you."

"It had to have been James." Snape softly. He sat down again on the couch and began to cry softly. Both men stayed where they were, but were disquieted themselves.

For several minutes they let him cry, and then Aurthr squeezed his shoulder and Severus looked up. The cynical mask he wore for everyone had fallen apart and the eyes that gazed up at him were red rimmed.

"Take me to see my sons. Please."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. He offered a hand up but Severus ignored it and instead followed the other men to the door.

Molly rushed up to her husband, what's going on Arthur?"

"I'll tell you later Love. Call off the search." Then they were gone. Molly looked after them in confusion. Overhead, their children plus Hermione had the same expression.

Severus' mind was in turmoil they approached the false storefront and were permitted entrance.

As they entered, Moody led them strait to the room.

Though Severus knew they would look different, seeing them with his own eyes was still a shock to him.

The boy he'd once despised was fast asleep, having been given a sleeping draft. Though he still looked battered, his chest still lifted and fell in a peaceful pattern.

His other son, the vampire, looked at him as he walked into the room.

Father and son locked gazes for several long moments.

Severus was the one to break the silence. "Mathias?"

The vamp shook his head. "Mathias died away a week ago. I'm Ambrosias now, Father."

_"__Father."_

Just that one name spoken aloud broke the ice and Severus rushed forward and gathered his son into his arms. Ambrosias had to work hard to over through his urges again. He allowed the hug to go on for a few moments and then pulled away.

Severus looked at him in askance. Ambrosias looked apologetic and his eyes has suddenly went from dark brown to black. He closed his eyes and blocked out the sound of the beating heart and his thirst for blood. Trying to tamp down his thirst, he pulled out his flask and drank deeply from it.

A few minutes more passed before he was in control of himself. He looked up at his father then.

"Forgive me dad. I'm still new to this lifestyle. I had to pull away to keep from attacking you."

Severus' heart clenched. _His son was a vampire. If he'd been there, he could have prevented his son being turned._

He nodded. "I'm not angry with you. Ambrosias. This will take me some time to get adjusted to."

His son nodded. "I'm more concerned with Aubrey. He won't tell me what happened. But my senses tell me a lot more."

At his father's confused look, he explained. "My vampire abilities include heightened senses. It's like I'm thinking with both parts of my brain now. Everything about me is stronger. I can even tell you've been drinking."

Severus approached him, slower this time. "And what does your sense tell you about your brother?"

Ambrosias looked down at his slumbering sibling and inhaled deeply.

"I smell dirt, leather, and blood. It's his own but it smells different from the blood in his veins…and I also smell an owl."

"That would be his owl, Hedwig." Arthur supplied from the doorway.

The young vampire nodded. "His aura is calm now, but earlier I sensed fear, rage, and despair. I don't know what those Muggles did to him, but it was enough to almost kill him."

Severus nodded and then muttered softly to himself. A minute later, his gaze became focused on his son. Knowing what his father was doing, Ambrosius cleared his mind and let his senses hitch a ride on his father's magic.

Through his legimens, Severus gently explored his son's mind and what he saw shocked him. It took only a few minutes, but it was enough, when he and his other son blinked again, they were both livid.

The healer was looking at him steadily.

"What did you see?"

"The Durlsey's were trying to get rid of him. Harry knew it and set his bird free. Vernon burst into the room with a shot gun and harry reacted by rushing him and knocked him down. He ran past them and Dursley grabbed his ankle and then the fat boy, stomped on his chest. By that time, Durlsey had recovered and used the butt of the rifle to pound him on him several times."

After muttering those words, Snape found he couldn't continued, so Ambrosias took over.

"The fat boy sat on him and punched him several times. That action caused his magic to act on its own and it knocked Dursely and his son out. He escaped then and ran out the door….and Petunia didn't stop him. She hollered at him to never darken her doorstep again."

"He rode his broomstick all the way to London, but as he landed in the alleyway, he was attacked by some wizards. They took his broom and wand. Then they beat him to a pulp. That's the last thing he remembered. I couldn't get much more out of him. Even asleep, he resisted me. They did something else to him the day before, but I didn't get that far."

The healer nodded. "I don't like legelemens used on my patients unless it's necessary, but this time, I'll turn a blind eye to it. It confirms my suspicions. With this new information coming to light, I'll need to report the information to the right authorities and then we can change the certificates."

Severus nodded and then took a seat next to his son.

All was quiet in the room and Arthur, Moody, and Tonks left. While Snape gazed on his son, Ambrosias was reading his father.

The aura around him was dark, not evil but tainted. He also read sadness, hatred, and guilt. But buried underneath it all was love, it was fettered by strong chains but it was there.

His father was holding it back. He could sense the taint on his father.

"I know you're reading me, so I might as well explain myself."

"You've been touched by evil."

Severus nodded and then pulled up the sleeve, revealing his dark mark. "You're one of them." he said in soft surprise.

"I was a spy for The Order. I'd manged to hide my blood status for years, but the Dark Lord marked me a long time ago. Lucious hates it when anyone steals his spot light. He turned on me and blew my cover."

"Not long after we brought you home, the Dark Lord struck. You were kidnapped and your mother died in the fire that destroyed my ancestral home. After that my grief consumed me. That slithery bastard told everyone that 'the light side' had destroyed it because they found out I was a death eater. But I didn't believe it for a second and neither did the wizarding world."

"When the Potter home was destroyed and James and Lily died, Malfoy pointed the finger at me, to save his own ass, mind you. I was caught off guard so I hid. But Dumbledore found me, and cleared me of all charges, then offered me the job of Hogwarts Potions Teacher. But all was lost to me, only the possibility of finding you kept me from committing suicide."

"I thought for sure that when Harry came to Hogwarts, he'd be sorted into Gryffindor. After all, both his parents were in that house, but the sorting hat put him in my house."

"I used to despise Harry because he looked just like his father. I didn't beat him down or anything, but I wasn't exactly pleasant to him either. I never realized that all was not as it seemed. No child should have to suffer abuse. Especially not my child."

Ambrosias looked at him steadily. "What are we going to do about it?"

His father's aura had changed in the last few minutes. Rage mixed with excitement colored the area around him.

Just as he was about to speak, Dumbledore entered the room. His all knowing gaze swept over all of them.

"Moody told me everything. I'm so sorry Severus."

"You'll not stop me from having my revenge, Old Man. Those Muggle bastards abused my son and almost killed him."

Dumbledore cracked a conspiratorial smile. "Who's stopping you? I was meaning to have a word with Petunia all along. She must know that I wasn't kidding when I bade her to take Harry in. She failed and now she'll be paying for her crimes."

Severus gave him a long look. "This coming from the Muggle loving wizard?"

"Their not Muggles at all…they're not even human."

Severus looked at his son. "You stay here and watch over your brother."

Abroseus looked like he wanted to disagree. But with a firm look from his father, he only noded and then sat back down as they left the room.


	5. Retribution

**Retribution**

**#4 ****Privet Dr.**

It was well passed dinner time when the peace of the neighborhood was disturbed. Snape was lividly banging on the door. He was fit to be tied!

Behind him, Albus Dumbledore stood calmly, perfectly willing to turn a blind eye to what his employee was about to do. It was time to (as the Muggles said) pay the piper. Though he didn't show it. He was really, very angry with Petunia. He'd entrusted her with Harry's care and she had ignored him. He had no doubt that she'd used the monthly stipend he sent every month for anything and everything but the care of her…of Harry.

_Oh yes, Petunia Dursley had much to repay._

Vernon opened the door and seeing who it was, attempted to slam the door in his face. But Snape was having none of it. He knew what was coming and immediately put out a hand and then threw all his weight into it, pushing the door open.

"Get out of my house! This is breaking and entering! Petunia!" Vernon was immediately silenced with a right hook that sent the fat walrus to the floor. The full fury of the father's wrath was unleashed.

Petunia, on the other hand, was looking at Dumbledore with unmasked fear in her eyes. Behind them, Dudley was hurrying for the phone. With another pass of the wand, the portly teenager was frozen to the spot and unable to scream for help.

With another sweep of his wand the door was closed and locked.

"Petunia, you knew this would eventually happen. I have to wonder, did you think I was making a jest when I asked you to look after your nephew?"

"He's alive and clothed isn't he?"

Snape looked up at her having completely knocked Vernon out. Now, the fat man had identical injuries to the ones that Harry had received. For now, he was out.

Snape now addressed his best friend's sister.

"Do you call oversized clothes and starvation 'looking after Harry'? You certainly take care of your own don't you? Your child is nice and plump, and very well clothed."

Petunia gave him a scathing look. "My son, is a normal teenager, not like that freak Dumbledore saddled us with."

Snape made to lunge at Petunia but Dumbledore grabbed his employee from behind. "No Severus, we mustn't hit women. Not even vile creatures like this one."

"She called my son a freak!" Severus raged as he struggled with the headmaster's grip on him.

"It doesn't matter, Severus. She's getting her comeuppance anyway."

"Comeuppance? You mean for all my years putting up that unnatural creature? He got more then he deserved! Had I had the choice, I'd have sent him straight to the orphanage. Do you have any idea what that freak did to my Duddy? He beat him up and threatened to kill him if he told anyone! But my Duddy's so brave and he told us everything! It's good that the freak is gone! He's the devil's son!"

Severus struggled harder Albus' arms. "No he's not the devil's son. He's my son!"

Petunia gave him a look of surprise. "That demon is your son?"

Dumbdore gave his employee a a dark look. "Severus don't make me put you in a body bind. I know you're angry, but we don't want to sink down to these Muggle's level."

Severus continued to glare at Petunia but kept silent.

He turned back to the horse lady and with a flick of his wand, levitated Vernon over to the couch. Dumbledore grimaced and revived the walrus man. He still couldn't move, but now he was listening to every word.

"As it turns out, by strange circumstances, James Potter switched out babies in the hospital. So, you see, it's been Aubrey Snape that you've been 'taking care of'.

"Vernon Dursley, you are coming with us tonight. Child abuse is a very serious offense in the wizard world. I have a very important seat in the Wizengamut, therefore, I have the authority to dish out punishments. For yours, you will be spending 14 days in Azkeban for your abuse of Harry potter. One for every miserable year the boy had to endure because of you and your family. Be grateful its not 14 years. You'd never see your wife ever again."

He then turned to Petunia.

"As for your comeuppance, you've got much to repay. Every month I sent you 300 pounds for his care. Now that I know how you used it for your own proposes, I'll be expecting you to repay every shilling and pence. I don't care how long it takes. That was not free money, and now you owe me 54,000 pounds to be paid immediately."

Petunia gaped at him. "We don't have that much money!"

Dumbledore shrugged. "That's your problem. Luckily I have the solution." Petunia looked like she was about to protest but the headmaster cut her off.

"He pointed his wand at her and said, "Imperio!" Then he continued. "Tomorrow, you will go to the real estate agent and tell her you've decided to sell your house, you will not let her talk you out of it. Then you will sell all your belongings save your clothes and food. Once you have sold your house, you will send me all 54,000 pounds and then you will use the rest of the money to move as far away from England as you can.

He turned to Vernon again. "As soon as your sentence in Azkeban is finished, You will sell your business straight away and not keep a even a half penny of it for yourself. You will put all the money into a trust fund for your son. Once he turns 21 he will be able to access it. Not that you will ever know about it."

Vernon looked outraged, Dumbledore paid him no mind.

"From what I've seen of your son, you are not fit parents, not by a long shot. You've allowed your son to become a bully and you've overfed the boy turning him into a greedy and glutinous young man. I'll be surprised if he's not gotten some horrible disease because of it. Therefore, he will be taken from your home straightaway and placed in a Muggle child care services. With any luck, he can still be turned around."

Petinua looked ready to cry.

"As a final punishment, whenever a neighbor asks you why you're moving, you shall tell them all about how you abused your nephew and that you can't be trusted with anyone's children. You'll never be welcomed in anyone's house ever again."

Petunia was sobbing by now. "Please, Dumbldore, be merciful, leave my son alone!"

Snape sneered at her. "Like you were merciful with my son? He almost died because of your husband and son's actions! Not that you were any better, wretched woman. You could have stepped in or gotten help."

Severus stood up and flicked his wand sending a patronus to the auror department. Albus took one final look at them and in disgust, He pointed his wand again. "If you call the police, you will not be able to tell them anything about your punishment. All you will be able to do is turn yourself in for child abuse. You have only yourself to blame, you should never ever mess with wizards. With two words I could have killed you and made it look like an accident." Then he turned to Dudley.

"Pack your clothes, and say goodbye to your parents. If they straighten up, you may just get to see them again one day.

Dudley had no choice but to obey. While he packed his clothes, Severus took the pleasure of tearing the cupboard door off it's hinges and pulling his son's trunk out. (Vernon hadn't gotten the chance to destroy them yet)

Once the aurors had taken Vernon away, the two wizards took Dudley to the local orphanage. To ensure that he would never be recognized, they changed his looks to that of a big boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Now he looked nothing like himself, he was a whole other person. They gave him the name Sean Morrison.

They put a memory charm on Dudley just before he went in, he would remember nothing of is former life, except that his parents died in a car crash, and his father was a drunk.

The orphanage was a good place, full of kind hearted people and though Dudley didn't deserve it, they would treat him with kindness and firmness.

Though it might seem as though he was being unjustly punished, it was actually a blessing. With no memory of his former life, he would get a second chance at a new life. If only he gave it a go, he could really become a decent young man.

With Dudley safely at the children's home, they returned back to the hospital. Aubrey was awake now and talking with his brother. When Severus walked in, the former boy who lived looked into his father's eyes.

Severus held his gaze for a moment before taking a seat that Ambrosias had vacated for him. The potion's master didn't try to take his son's hand but did lean forward. He met his son's eyes again.

"Harry…Aubrey, I don't expect you to trust me after the way I've treated you. I have no excuse for it, except that I was a bitter man. The night that James switched you out with his still born son, your mother and I were devastated. That was the first night I ever drank. The second night was the night I lost my family. My dreams were ripped away from me and I've never been the same since. I am so sorry for the way I treated you."

"I know I don't deserve it, but I would like the chance to try to be your father. I know it will be slow going, but I'm willing to give it everything I've got."

Harry gave his father a long look. "What about the Durlseys?"

Severus gave him an evil smirk. "Those….wretches have been dealt with, you'll never have to see them again. I have a home in Spinner's end, but its no place to raise two teenagers. As soon as you're well again, we'll go back to Hogwarts and spend the rest of the summer there."

Severus turned to Ambrosias. "I know you'll miss your school with Madame Maxine, but Hogwarts is just as good a school. You'll be resorted and then we'll have the rest of the summer to get reacquainted."

"Also we'll be making a trip to Diagon alley to get the both of you proper clothing."

He looked at Aubrey again. "You don't have to decide tonight but I would at least like to try."

Harry looked down at his lap and as his brother and father watched, many expressions passed over his face. A few more minutes passed and finally he looked up again.

"I don't know what it's like to have a dad…I guess we could give it a try."

Ambrosias then hugged his father from behind and for the first time in years, Snape smiled.


	6. Beginning To Live Again

**Two Days Later**

The Snapes stepped out into the fresh air of Diagon Alley. Aubrey had just been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Next to him, his twin brother Ambrosias stood draped in a heavy cloak that his father had given him, it was magically charmed to block the deadly rays of the sun. As long as he wore it with the hood up, he couldn't be harmed, by the heat of the day.

However with it being so close to dusk, he wouldn't have to wear it much longer. The first order of the evening was to do some much needed shopping.

Their first stop was of course, Wizard's Wear. It was a clothing shop for teens and young men. As they walked in, Aubrey looked about him in wonder. He'd never really looked in here before. He'd been afraid to get new clothes, in case he was considered even more of a freak. And there had been that time when he was beaten up for looking more handsome then portly chubby Duddykins.

He felt himself being gently prodded along. He looked up at Severus uncertainly.

Severus gently nudged him. "Go on son. No child of mine should be seen in those baggy cast offs from the Durlsey's."

Aubrey hesitated a moment more, before his twin took him by the arm and led him along to the back of the store that was decidedly…Gothic.

The teenagers smiled.

Before, Harry wouldn't have worn such things, he would stick to the more common clothing. But now Harry was gone, and he was Aubrey now…and Aubrey liked this section.

Ambrosias was already looking through pants section. He'd seen these styles in the Muggle world, and he liked them then too. But his adopted parents were strict…and these were considered the devil's clothes…but he was free of them now.

He pulled a pair of flared pants that were black and had silver grommets along on the sides towards the bottoms. Green laces were looped through them and tied at the end.

"Those are very interesting." Aubrey said giving them a long glance before looking at his brother.

"They'd look amazing on you. There's another one just like it!"

"Fantastic! Aubrey said gleefully and took the pair his brother handed him.

They both found another pair of pants with green flames dancing up both legs (literally) . Then they turned their attention to the shirts.

Among the shirts they found shirts with the same charm on them.

A smile played on Aubrey's lips. "These shirts are hot!"

Ambrosias gave him a long look before they both burst into giggles.

They found several more outfits that featured, snakes dragons and even settled for a few pairs that were just plain black.

After picking out some underclothes and socks, they moved on to shoes.

They each bought trainers and even a pair of ankle boots.

Severus found them then, and eyed their choices curiously. "You both look…like…you're my sons." He chuckled and then turned away.

_Being a father is certainly becoming interesting, he noted to himself when he realized that his sons were exhibiting the twin trait of choosing the same style of clothing and color._

That thought brought on another thought.

_They're identical, How am I supposed to tell them apart?_

An idea popped into is head as he strode up to the front counter where the tired cashier waited patiently for them. Off to the side of the register was a jewelry rack. With the focus of a potion's master, he began to search through the many different pieces until he found two pendants that were almost alike. They were small glass dragons that each held orbs. One was silver and the other green. He turned to the cashier and added them to the pile.

After buying both pendants, he pointed his wand at the first one and muttered a few words in Latin and as he did, they both glowed a brilliant blue before resuming their original hues.

The moment they put them on, they spell would immediately etch the name of the wearer inside the orb. No one else would be able to see the etchings except for himself.

This way, should they ever attempt to fool him for one reason or another, he would only need to peer at the orb to find out which of his sons was which.

_That's a brilliant idea. Not that the boys will ever know it. He thought with a secret smirk. In the next moment, both boys approached him_

"Dad, are those for us?" Ambrosias asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes, a gift for my sons. One of many. Do you like them?"

He held them out to the teens and they each took one. The green one went to Aubrey and the Silver one to Ambrosias.

"These are fantastic!" They said at the same time.

Severus raised an eyebrow. _And so it begins!_

After completing their purchases, which also included personal items, they flooed back to Scotland.

"What's this place?" asked his vamp son.

"It's Hogsmead, a wizard village close to the school. It's brilliant."

Up ahead was 'The Three Broomsticks.' Without realizing that he'd subconsciously had chosen this place to eat at, he ushered his boys in the door.

After being seated, a familiar witch walked up to them with a mini quill and piece of parchment.

"Good Evening Professor, I see you found your sons."

Severus beamed at her. "Yes. All is how it should be. We're celebrating tonight."

Hazel grinned at them and then at Severus, her glance only lingering a moment more then necessary.

"What would you like to drink tonight?"

"Three butter beers, Hazel." Severus said grinning at her.

The brother's looked at each other. _Were those sparks flying between them?_

"Dad, are you seeing her?" Ambrosias asked.

Severus flushed at the question. "No, not at all. Her daughter is in Slytherin. Being Kelly's head of house, I know Hazel. Just like I know all the other parents."

"But she likes you, dad." Aubrey commented. "I can tell."

Severus was quiet for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. "Put it from your mind son. I'm loyal to your mother, Artemis. I'll not besmirch her memory by seeing another witch."

Aubrey opened his mouth again when his twin clamped a hand over it, making it impossible for him to speak. "When can we visit her and our brother?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "Tonight, if you wish. The Snape Family Cemetery is just outside Godrick's Hollow. It's hidden by enchantments and only reveals itself to our bloodline. After we've eaten, we can visit there."

An hour later, after bidding Hazel goodbye, they walked to back to the main road in front of Zonko's Joke Shop . When they arrived their father turned to them. "We have another little secret in our family." He pointed his wand at his sons.

"Finite Supressor."

As soon as those words were uttered. Both son's felt a subtle change inside and hidden knowledge rose to the surface.

Without having to speak, they all closed their eyes and immediately their bodies began to blur and reshape themselves. They shrunk to the size of a housecat and sinew formed between arm and shoulder. Several seconds passed that way, in silence and when all was still, instead of three wizards, three black bats splayed on the ground.

_"__So, that joke about you being the bat of the dungeons…"_

_"…__Is based on truth. A nosey 7th year accidentally saw me make the change. No one believed him so he wasn't able to blackmail me, not that it matters. Now, take the sky with me my sons! The night is ours!"_

This whole conversation, to anyone else's ears would have been nothing but a series of screeches.

As they took to the skies following their father, Aubrey looked at his brother. _"What's got your tongue?"_

His brother was quiet for another second. "_I don't know what to say, I drink blood, I wear black clothing, I can only come out at night and now I can turn into a bat. Now I have all the traits of vampirism."_

_"__I know it'll take some getting used to, my son." Snape said from in front of them. I didn't tell you this, but near the old estate there was a clan of vampires I doubt they're around anymore but you never know."_

The trio of bats were quiet again and they stayed that way till the old family cemetery came into view.

At their father's signal they changed directions and swooped into a downward spiral. And when they were close to the ground, they morphed back to their human forms.

Up ahead was the stone archway. In quiet movements they walked through the archway where a pair of moonlit eyes were waiting for them. The eyes belonged to a beautiful young girl. Her blonde hair was long and her face was pale.

To Ambrosia's eyes, he knew instantly that he'd found one of his own 'kind'. The young vampires looked each other over appreciatively. Severus approached her slowly.

"Greetings Stella. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

The young female hung her head for a moment. "We feel guilty over you losing your home and family. When your children came home, we were overwhelmed with their smell. The taste of young blood was strong and very tempting."

"My sire, Darius led us away. We didn't find out about the slaughter till later. We've failed you that night. Ever since then, we've been keeping guard of this cemetery."

Severus nodded and then looked about him. "Friends, you can come out now. We hold nothing against you!"

Several moments passed till a small group of pale skin people appeared out of the shadows. There were four of them not including Stellla. Darius walked in front of him.

He was beautiful and masculine. He stood at least 6 feet tall and with a proud face, soft bronze eyes and long brown hair that hung behind his head bound with a jeweled clip.

He wore simple brown trousers and a white tunic. Dragon hide boots covered his feet and he wore an elegant black cloak adorned with silver embroidered edges. It was fastened with a shiny silver clasp shaped like a snake that had emerald eyes embedded into it.

"Lord Snape, Words cannot express my shame over not protecting you and your family. Artemis was such a kind woman. We've been guarding this cemetery ever since. Please, forgive me."

He said this in a contrite voice. If he could have cried, the tears would be flowing.

"If there is anything we can do to atone for what we've done, we'll do it."

Severus could tell that the leader was serious. If he refused, the vampire would feel insulted. So he motioned for his sons to come forward. When they did, Darius looked at Ambrosias in grim surprise.

"He's been turned."

"This is Ambrosias Odysseus Snape and his brother, Aubrey Allesander Snape. We don't know who did it, but someone kidnapped Ambrosias the night of the fire and took him to Paris."

"I was turned almost two weeks ago." said the young vampire. The night my adoptive parents were killed. I have no memory of who my attacker was, but when I woke up I was among another coven that hid in an old house. They hunted for me and found new clothes for me too."

"Does your council know of you and that you left?" He asked in a no nonsense voice.

Ambrosias nodded. "I was to go and see the council here in England, but then I found my twin, Aubrey and I had to take him to the hospital. I haven't been to seen the elders yet."

"Be sure you do…and…" he trailed off as another vampire came to his side, this one was shorter with the same pale skin and platinum blonde hair that had been sheered shorter. He had bright blue eyes and wore a simple tunic and trousers.

"He may not need to do that. He's not a full vampire."

Darius turned to the younger vampire. "Explain yourself, Ivan."

The vampire looked at them steadily. "His aura is different then the normal vamp. He thirst for blood like all of us and his senses and strength have been heightened. But he's not immortal. If he had been a Muggle when he was bitten, then his aura would pulse red."

"But his is different." Ivan continued. "It pulses red and shimmers. The shimmering is caused by his magical core. It countered the venom, not enough to stop if from spreading. He'll age slower then normal but he'll still age."

Severus expelled a breath as the vamp continued in a confident voice.

"I've been developing a potion of sorts. I've only tested it on Stella since she's like you. When I exposed her to fresh blood, she was able to exert restraint. She was also able to eat mortal food too. If we were test it on your son and it works, he'll be able to be around mortals without being tempted as badly by his thirst and he won't need to hunt as often to stay strong."

Severus' curiosity was piqued. "I would love to examine the potion. But if you would allow us, my sons and I are here to visit their mother and brother."

The vamp inclined his head. "Forgive us for keeping you. We will happily stand guard for you."

Severus gave them a nod of thanks before he turned with his sons and headed to the big stone building

After whispering the password to the stone gargoyles on each side, they moved to the side and the doors to the mausoleum opened.

Ambrosias and Aubrey were both quiet as they approached their mother's coffin.

One twin traced his mother's name with his finger and the other rested his forehead on the lid.

The young male vampire closed his eyes remembering for a moment the feel of his mother's skin as she rocked him slowly in her arms. He was surprised he could remember back that far. Harry on the other hand, had no such memories as he had been switched at birth.

Still, his heart squeezed with pain as his quiet desire to know her made itself known.

"Mum, I wanted to know you so badly. I promise to make you proud."

"I know you will." Said a feminine voice as a soft light penetrated the light of the flickering torches. There before them was an angelic looking being. Her shimmering black hair fell around her shoulders. She wore a white gown, that flowed past her feet. A golden belt wrapped around her ethereal waist.

"Artemis! But how is this possible?" Severus gasped falling to his knees.

The angelic woman floated over to her lover and gently touched his shoulder.

"The Eternal one knows how it is to lose his son. He took compassion on me and allowed me to come back to earth for just a few minutes so that I can meet my son. I have much to say this night."

She gently touched Severus' cheek and he closed his eyes.

"My love, I hated being ripped from your side in such a way, but our son Aaron and even the potter boy are with me in paradise. My time on earth was finished that night, even though I didn't want to die. You've mourned me long enough and I want you to be happy."

"But it's you I love. Artemis. You're the only one I've ever desired."

"I know and I haven't forgotten you, my love for you is eternal. I won't be angry or feel betrayed if you found another woman to love. I've seen how miserable you are. I want better for you, Severus."

"I don't know if I can. With you, our love was easy as breathing."

"I believe in you Sev. Promise me that you try. I want your life to be full and you deserve to fall in love again."

Severus was quiet as he nodded.

"There's one more thing, my love."

Severus waited.

"The night I died, it was Belletrix LeStrange and Amicus Carrow that took our sons. If they aren't dealt with, I fear that they'll strike another family and do unspeakable things to their children."

"It'll be done, my love."

Artemis smiled at him before turning to her sons that both had tears in their eyes.

"My sons, I'm so proud of how you've grown. Aubrey, you have no idea how much I wanted to hold you in my arms again. Your brother, Aaron is safely with me. He's always asking about you and watches you from heaven."

"I told him that one day you'll be reunited and he can't wait. But that doesn't mean that you try and kill yourself before the appointed time. Your father needs you more then ever. Don't let him stay in mourning for me. I really am happy where I am. I want you three to be a happy family."

She paused and looked up at the night sky. "I don't have much time left before I have to return. So I want you boys to know how much l love you. And that if your father remarries that you'll treat your new mum as good as you would have treated me."

"We will mum, we promise!"

"I love you my sons."

Then she looked back at her husband. "James and Lily Potter have approached me and begged for forgiveness. They've asked that their son be buried with them. Would you do this for me?"

Severus only nodded. "I will, my love."

"I'll be waiting by the starry road for you when the time comes. Until then I want you to live and love."

As they answered her, the ethereal specter faded away, leaving them once again, alone in the mausoleum.

All three of them were quiet again. Then the twins took their father's hand. "Come on Dad, let's go home."

Severus smiled faintly. "Yes, it's time to start living."

Then they all left.

From the heavenly realm, Artemis and her son watched them with a sad smile on their faces.

The vampires bid them goodbye after agreeing on a time to meet up again to get Ambrosias settled in.

With everything decided on, they all departed for Hogwarts.

Their new lives had begun.


	7. Finally Home

****Hogwarts****

****Snape's Quarters****

Severus opened the door to his sitting room and his sons walked through. The room was comfortably appointed with two leather couches and an old winged back chair with ottoman. On the wall along with the obligatory Slytherin banner were several plaques showing their father's mastery.

But more importantly, just above the mantle was a picture of their mother and father… it was a wedding picture. The two of them were looking steadily into each others eyes…and then the figures kissed.

Their mother had been so beautiful. She wore a dazzling white wedding gown with a long lace train. Her silky black hair was pulled back and held in place by a fancy clip. A few soft tendrils hung down and curled around her fairy like face.

Their father looked dashingly handsome. In the picture, he wore a richly appointed black dress robes that had a thick green lining. His hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck. His eyes were shining as he leaned forward to kiss his wife.

Next to that picture was another, one of their mother in a green nightgown cradling three babies. Her face was flushed with exhaustion but she looked so very pleased with herself. Beside her was their father who beamed at them he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

They both looked so happy.

In the next second, Severus put a comforting hand on both their shoulders. "That's enough my sons. I know you're exhausted. Aubrey, why don't you show your brother up to the quarters? You'll be on the sixth floor this year. Your things are already up there. Don't forget to put your clothes away."

"Yes father."

"You're both old enough to get up on time, I'm hope. I'll expect the both you down here by 9 tomorrow for breakfast."

Both boys hugged their father and then bounded for the stairs.

Severus shook his head and then headed to his room. Normally he would have disciplined them for behaving like wild hippogriffs, but he was just so thrilled to have them in his life that he mearly headed for his bed room.

Once in his room, he closed the doors and began to disrobe. As he did he inspected himself in the mirror. Only two people in the entirety of his adult life knew just how muscular he was. Those people were Madame Pomfrey and his late wife. All those years spent stooping over cauldrons and stirring the potions had resulted in just how powerfully built he was. He wasn't one to preen at his own reflection, but even he had to admit that his physique could rival many of those Muggle bodybuilders.

With a chuckle, he had to wonder weather a certain ex auror would approve. He was not like that prancing peacock Guilderoy Lockheart, but still…

A moment later he shook himself and proceeded to put on a pair of boxers and then climbed into bed.

As he did heaved a big sigh. He would never have admitted it before, but he was terribly lonely and had been so for many years. But maybe now, he may get to fall in love again. It had been way too long since he'd shared his bed with another person.

He'd been to afraid to acknowledge his feelings over Hazel…but maybe now, that his late wife had given her blessing, he could pursue the woman that had been in his thoughts for the past couple of years. He now wanted to know even more about her.

These were his last thoughts before the beautiful sleep fairy claimed his subconscious.

Up in the Slytherin dorms, the twins sat on Aubrey's bed sharing a couple cauldron cakes and two butter beers.

"So this Hermione and Ron. What are they like?"

"Ron used to be my friend. He was all chatty on the way over here, but when I was sorted into Slytherin, he stopped talking to me. He's thinks all of us Snakes are evil. As if we're suddenly going to become death eaters and target Muggle-borns."

"And Hermoine?"

"She's my best friend. She's an extremely brainy girl and she's in Raven Claw house. Even after my sorting, she still talks to me. The only reason that Ron will even come near me is because he pants after her. But he's do thickheaded to actually ask her out."

Ambrosias shook his head. "So, do you have any friends in this house?"

"Yeah, there's Draco Malfoy. He's a pureblooded wizard. He acts like a snob and he has two cohorts that follow him around like lost puppy dogs."

"Sure sounds like a tosser to me."

Aubrey shrugged. "It's all an act. His father's a pure blooded arse hole who hates all Muggleborns. I hated Draco for the first year we went here. But during the second year, we both became comrades on the Quidditch team and then good friends. That's when I learned that his father was grooming him into a second generation death eater. He told me of the beatings he had to endure for refusing to learn dark magic.

When we were in third year, he'd given in, or so I thought. Each year he keeps up the charade. But he only reveals his true nature around me and dad."

Both boys were quiet for a minute. Then Ambrosias looked up mischievously.

"So, any girls caught your eye yet?"

Aubrey started. "What?"

"You heard me."

Aubrey looked down at his lap. "Well, there is one. But she's impossible to get…especially for a Slytherin."

"Do tell."

"Ginny Weasley. She's Ron's little sister."

"And because Ron's her brother, and doesn't like you, she's off limits." Ambrosias finished.

Aubrey nodded. "What about you? I saw you staring at that vampire girl. Her name was….Stella?"

Ambrosias smirked. "Yeah, she's beautiful, but I'm not about to get my hopes up."

"Well, maybe you'll find a girl here."

Here his brother shook his head. "No, mixing with mortals is deeply frowned upon. It's not forbidden but it's not encouraged either. School is one thing, but getting romantically and or intimately involved with a mortal is definitely discouraged. The only other option is if I were to make the woman like myself. That can only happen if she's of age and gives her full consent."

"And if she's under age?"

"Then she'd have to be sick or dying…and only with her parent's consent. Creating a vamp any other way is against the elder's laws. If found the offender is put to death. Either by a stake through the heart or he's left out in the sun to burn to death."

"That's pretty strict."

Ambrosias shrugged again. "Yeah, it's harsh but the venom makes us invulnerable. We're too strong to be controlled by mere mortals. I can only be killed by another vampire. That's why despite Ivan's findings I'm gonna have to go submit myself to the elders of both England and Scotland. I don't want to give them any reason to see me as a threat."

Both boys were silent for a few more minutes as they finished their Butter Beers and cauldron cakes.

"What are the teachers like?"

"They're nice, as far as teachers go. Professor Trelawny teaches Divination but not many of us think she's a true seer. The Patil twins think she is and follow her around and swear that she's the real thing."

"And you don't think she is?"

"I don't really know for sure, I think that it sort of comes and goes. According to Professor McGonnagal, Trelawny made the prophesy that got Lily and James killed. Because of the switch, the true Harry Potter died and if he was supposed to be the chosen one then he's dead and gone. The only other one that fits the prophecy would be Neville Longbottom and I've seen him wield his wand. To be blunt, he's pathetic at it."

"Ouch. That is blunt. I guess this means that the wizard world is screwed."

Harry sighed again. "I don't want to know how Longbottom would survive if everyone assumed he was the 'Chosen One.' I think it may be better for him if I resumed my former identity. It'll take the heat off him, and then maybe I could tutor him in defensive spells."

"That's pretty noble of you." said Ambrosias. "If you take up your former title every necromancer will be after you."

"It'd be no different then the last 4 years. Not a year has gone by when one death eater or another has tried to kill me. This year wouldn't be any different."

Both were quiet a second more and then his brother spoke.

"Then I'm in."

"What?" Aubrey asked incredulously.

"You heard me. If you're gonna put yourself in harm's way, then I will too. You're not doing this alone. If Aaron were alive, he'd be in too."

Both boys were quiet for another moment thinking of the brother they'd never know. IN that moment, for the first time, they felt the emptiness of not having their third brother with them. For a single instant their mind's flashed back remembering that almost forgotten moment, while still in the womb that they'd all opened their eyes to see each other. Together, they'd all been able to hear their mother's voice singing to them. They'd all felt so loved then.

When the moment had passed, they both looked solemnly into each other's eyes.

"What would you think of commemorating our brother?" Asked Aubrey.

"You mean like creating something to remember him by, like a piece of jewelry with his name inscribed on it?" Ambrosias answered.

His brother nodded.

"It's brilliant, that way he's always with us."

With that decided, they got ready for bed. Who knew what the next day would hold for them?

* * *

><p><strong>#12 Grimmald Place<strong>

Sirius Black stared Arthur Weasley down. "You're mad, tell me you're lying!"

Remus stood by his friend. "Sirius, you've got to calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

Arthur looked at them steadily. "The real Harry Potter died 15 years ago at St. Mungos as a stillborn. James switched it with one of the Snape children. He put a glamour in place and fooled everyone, even Lily."

Sirius was visibly shaking. In the next second his anger, he leaped at Arthur snarling and aiming for his throat. In the next instant, Remus lunged knocking Sirius out of the way. Finally, after several moments of struggling he'd pinned his best friend.

"Moony! Let me up!"

"Arthur has no reason to lie to us. He never had anything to do with either of our squabbles. He can't be bought either. I believe him and I think it's best you did too."

"But James would never do such a thing!"

"He was as fallible as you and I. If it were someone you loved, you would do the same thing, if only to prevent their suffering."

Sirius struggled a moment more as the words sunk in. "Then all this time, I've been befriending a son of Snivellus?

"He's still the same boy. He just looks and sounds different… and for once, he's got a real father. It's something every child needs."

That final statement made all of them give pause.

"Where's he now?"

At Hogwarts." Answered Arthur. "His real name is Aubrey and his twin brother is Ambrosias. They're spending time reclaiming all the years they've lost."

"There's two of them?"

Arthur nodded. Yes, the third Snape child was murdered. I know you probably want to see him, but it might be best to wait a few weeks. Let them settle in."

When Sirius was calmed down, Remus let him up. "Who said anything about seeing him?"

"Because he's your Godchild, Padfoot!"

"Not anymore. Let Snape have his brood. I'm finished with the both of them!" Having said that, he stormed up the stairs and then a second later, the door slammed shut.

Remus gave Arthur a shocked look. The older man could do nothing but shrug his shoulders.

Hermione gaped as Sirius stormed up the stairs. She came out of the shadows then and waited a full minute to creep back up the stairs. Questions swirled around her head, ones that only Harry...Aubrey could answer.

Meanwhile, both boys slept peacefully in their beds with the curtains drawn. If only they knew what waited for them as the new day dawned.


	8. Premonitions

**I qwould like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favortied/and put this story on altert. It really makes me happy and more then willing to continue!**

**I would also like to let everyone know that from here on out, the story will start getting just a little darker in theme and plot. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying this!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Midnight<strong>**

_Ginny Weasley sat up in her bed…having been woken from her dreams by a lulling voice deeply imbedded in her mind. In a trance-like state, she walked down the stairs and ___out the front door___. __All she could hear was the voice that sounded like an angel. She just had to hear more._

_As the door closed, Molly woke up in her bed. Something wasn't right. With out putting a robe on, she ran out the door and up to her daughter's room._

_Lumos!" she cried and then gasped…the bed was empty and the window was opened. The soft green curtains fluttered in the night breeze._

_A loud curse flew out of her mouth and she hurried out to the window…there was her daughter…walking somewhat unsteadily as if under a trance. Then a cloaked figure swept her up and with a loud crack they were gone._

The Scene changed to a darkened room.

_Draco stared down at the captive. The Weasley girl looked up at him with contempt. Her voice had been silenced and she was bound to the bed. But she was glaring daggers at him._

_"__Father, why her? She's pure-blooded like us. It's not right!" __"__She's the daughter of an enemy. Her father almost got me arrested. He's got to be punished!" __"__Then go after her father, but she's done nothing that demands revenge!" __"__Draco, this is the Dark Lord's bidding. You have no choice. Do it now, or be cast out of the family forever. You'll wind up on the streets begging for food like a common dog. Is that what you want?" Draco sighed with resignation…he hated what he was about to do, but he knew he had no choice. The last thing he wanted was to have her death on his conscious…or her blood on his hands._

_He put a stony __mask __on his face and then looked __back up__ at the man who called himself his father. "Fine, but if you don't mind, father. I want some privacy." Lucius looked displeased. "I'm disappointed in you Draco. You'd rather lower yourself and be merciful then to let her die. She's a blood traitor's whelp. She deserves to die, along with everyone of her family members." Draco didn't lower his eyes instead he met his father's glare with one of his own. "No, I won't do this. She may be a blood traitor but she's still a living being. I refuse to lower myself to your level for the sake of some stupid regime." Malfoy's lip curled as he pointed his wand at his son._

_"__Crucio!"_

Someone was shaking his shoulder roughly and Aubrey came awake with a cry. Ambrosias was sitting next to him and looking into his eyes.

"Aub, it's only a dream, you're safe!"

Aubrey shook his head. "No this didn't feel like a dream…we have to check on Ginny!" "What's going on in here?" came a silky voice.

"Aubrey had a nightmare. But he says it didn't feel like one" "Dad, Malfoy's got his sights on Ginny. He's forcing Draco to harm her! We have to check on her!" A look of alarm crossed Severus' face which he quickly masked with a frown. Taking Ambrosias' spot he gently touched his son's forehead and immediately his eyes closed.

A moment later he sat back. "This isn't good. We need to go to The Burrow immediately. You boy's get dressed and 'Brosius, refill your flask and get your cloak. Time is fleeting! "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No more questions, we've got to hurry. I'll send a Patronis to Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>20 <strong>**minutes later**

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St Catchpole**

The trio appeared on the boundaries of The Burrow to a strange sight. Aubrey froze in shock as he saw Ginny walking as if she were in a trance.

"Ginny!" he cried in dismay.

His twin didn't waste any time as he grabbed his brother's arm and literally flew towards Ginny just as a cloaked figure appeared. They landed in front of the youngest Weasley a second later and Aubrey wrapped his arms around her.

The cloaked figure cried out in fury as Ambrosias lost control of himself and flew at her. It was over before it began.

The hood flew off revealing a woman…not that Ambrosias cared. In another second her throat was slashed and the blood flowed.

Another second passed as blood lust over came the young vampire and he greedily lapped at the open wound.

Aubrey turned away completely disgusted at the sight and picked up Ginny, carrying her back to The Burrow. Molly hurried towards them and took her daughter in her arms.

Severus looked towards his vampire son and then back at Audrey. "Keep an eye on your brother, but don't try and interfere with him until he's done." With that said, their father turned and headed into The Burrow as Aubrey walked out towards the feasting vampire.

He kept his distance but faced his brother, waiting as the furious drinking continued. Five more minutes passed like that before Ambrosias looked up. Blood dribbled down his chin and his eyes were black as night. He licked his lips and then backed away from the death eater.

He immediately flushed as his senses came back to him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me….I couldn't stop myself."

Aubrey still kept his distance. "That's a death eater. She tried to kidnap Ginny…and you stopped her."

Ambrosias nodded and then crept forward again…then he gazed into her dead eyes. "I know her…from somewhere."

"That's Bellatrix LeStrange, son." Severus said as he approached. "She's the Dark Lord's concubine...and willing slave. She escaped from Azkaban last year."

"I know her though." Ambrosias insisted.

Severus walked towards his son and gently pressed a hand to his son's head. In his mind's eye, he saw through his son's eyes, her insane face as she carried him off into the night. That was all he needed to know.

"She stole you from me, when you were just 8 days old. She's the one who ruined my life." He looked down at the corpse and he spit on her form before raising his wand.

"Incendio!"

As the flames consumed the body, Severus illuminated his wand to better see his son's face. His eyes had resumed their brown color and with a few cleansing charms, he cleaned his son's face and clothes of bloody stains.

"Son, how are you feeling, are you in control again?"

"I feel sloshy, as if I've drunken a little too much, other then that, I'm fine…if not mortified from losing control of myself. Once I smelled the blood I couldn't think straight."

"You've nothing to be ashamed of. You've only been changed a couple of weeks. I'm sure with time you'll be able to gain more control. Can you be around the Weasley's now?" His son nodded. "Yeah, I'm in control again. Lets go." Once again, they made for The Burrow.

They were met at the door by Arthur. Severus put a reassuring hand on his arm. "He's himself again. No one is in danger now." That was good enough for Arthur and he led them into the sitting room. Ginny lay on the couch with her mother fussing over her. She was awake now and her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you. I'm swear I'm not even gonna come near you." Mrs. Weasley turned around. "These are your sons, Severus?" Snape nodded as Aubrey stepped towards them. "Is Ginny okay? I was so worried for her. The dream scared me to death."

"What dream?" Arthur asked.

"When he was still Harry, he had several talent suppressors on him. Now that the glamour has been removed, all his natural talents are beginning to surface. Before tonight I didn't know he had the gift of foresight. What he thought was a dream was actually premonition. It's usually passed down from parent to child. His mother, Aretemis had the same gift."

"Wicked!" exclaimed Fred and George as they came down the stairs.

The parents ignored them. "Did you see anymore?"

Aubrey nodded. "Lucius Malfoy, he ordered the kidnapping out of revenge. He was going to force Draco to…violate her. It was how Draco would have been initiated into the Death Eaters. In my dream, he refused to do it. I don't know what will happen to him now."

Arthur looked sick. "So by killing the Death Eater, she's safe now?"

Aubrey nodded. "She's safe now. My brother made sure of that."

"I wouldn't put it passed him to try again. He was very angry in the…vision."

"But that still doesn't answer how Harry…sorry Aubrey could have known that she was in trouble. I thought visions were always subjective…generalized."

"It's a soul bond." Molly said as realization colored her expression. "She came back so very different after her second year. She's always thinking about Aubrey. It's non stop. He rescued her in the chamber, that must have been what did it."

"So what, they're soul mates now?" asked George.

"Not really, but it has the potential to grow into one. His mother Artemis and I formed one during our 6th year…around the time when Malfoy was trying to recruit me."

All this time, Ambrosias had become really quiet. He was focused on Ginny. Something wasn't right…her aura wasn't normal. Fred noticed.

They walked over to him. "Alright there?"

The teen vamp was snapped out of his trance. "Her aura… it's not normal. It's tinged…I don't know why."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How do you mean?"

"It's a natural gift that comes with being a vampire. We can sense auras. It's like having night vision. She's been touched by…dark magic…I think."

Molly was quiet for a moment. "It's from the diary, it was destroyed but when she was under the spell….it must have done more damage then we thought."

"I'll kill Malfoy," growled Arthur.

"Not before I get my piece of him." Molly echoed her husband.

"I won't stop you." Severus said in silky voice, "But as Draco's godfather, I'll only ask that you leave him in one piece. In the vision, he refused to do anything that might hurt Ginny. He was hit with a Crucio when he refused to violate her."

"He's been play acting all along." Severus continued. "With Lucius for a father, I don't blame him. Like all Slytherins I would want to do anything to keep from receiving beatings. Especially from that bastard father of his."

Arthur nodded as he took out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he then sent the spectral weasel on it's way. It would alert not only Moody, but also the entirety of the Order. It was a powerful spell and only an expert in the charm would be able to cast.

When that was done, they returned to the matter at hand. Ginny's safety. It was decided that Ginny would be safer at Hogwarts, until Malfoy was caught.

And so as dawn began spread across he horizon, Ginny and her mum along with the Snapes headed back to the safety that was Hogwarts…it had been a busy night. And with Ginny safely in the dungeon ( a first for the fiery Gryffindor) they all went back to sleep.


	9. Draco's Defection

**Warning: The content of this chapter involves talk of rape and domestic abuse. It may be a trigger to some people. Please read at your own discretion!**

* * *

><p><strong>That same night<strong>

Draco sat on his bed with his mother, Narcissa. Bellatrix LeStrange had just left minutes before on her 'mission'. She'd been only too happy to perform this duty for her master. Draci fekt sickened with what he was about to do. Sure, the thought of having sex aroused him, (he was a teenage boy with raging hormones) but knowing that the girl wouldn't willingly give herself to him and that he would be taking it from her, destroyed all the anticipation.

Dread reared up from him as his father came in the room. Lucius looked like the very devil as he beckoned his son. "The girl will be here soon, come with me."

"Dad, I don't want to take her. It's not right." The young pureblood didn't know what made him say it, but now that he had, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders…and then it was replaced with fear at the dark look his father was giving him.

"It's not up to you to decide what is right and wrong. You were born to be in the Dark Lord's service. He requires this deed to be done, and so you will perform as expected. Now, get off your ass and come with me."

Draco made a hasty decision. "No, I won't do it. I refuse to rape the girl. It's shameful and I will not bring myself down to that level. Kill me if the Dark Lord requires a blood sacrifice, but I am not going along with this. I'm staying here!"

Luscious pulled out his wand, and pointed it at his son. "Get up…now."

"No."

"Avada…"

"No!" Narcissa cried out as she doubled over.

That made Lucius lower his wand.

"What is it."

"Bellatrix, she's….gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Dead, someone's murdered her!"

Lucius didn't look ruffled. "So be it. One less woman to worry about. She should never have been allowed to join in the first place."

"Lucius! How could you say that? She was my sister!"

"She's just a woman, she never even managed to produce an child, she was just a useless whore anyway….just like you."

Narcissa flushed in shock and looked up at him uncomprehendingly. Draco was seething.

"I'm not a worthless whore. I gave you an heir and I even allowed myself to be branded! And this is the thanks I get?"

"Shut your mouth Cissy. You will go to your room now and wait for me there."

"No. I will not be your biddable wife anymore. I am taking my son and leaving here."

"Oh no, Narcissa. You're not going anywhere but my bedroom. You forget your place and it seems like now's a good time to instruct you." Saying this, he grabbed his wife by her arm and drug her from the room.

Draco reacted hastily again, and he pointed his wand at the elder Malfoy's back. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green bolt of light hit his father's back and Lucius fell to the floor…dead. Draco rushed forward and freed his mother. Once freed, she grabbed his arm. "We've got to leave now. We're dead once he's found."

"We can't leave his body like that. The Dark Lord will know!" Draco protested.

The blonde mother frowned and pointed her wand at the body and chanted a invisibilty spell. Once the body ceased to be visible, she grabbed his hand again and in a sudden burst of speed, they were running up the stairs to and to the front door. They stopped short when they saw McNair blocking their way to the door. "Patrificus Totalus!"

With the death eater on the floor, they ran past the gates and to freedom, Without looking back, she grabbed her son and turned on the spot…disapperating with a deafening CRACK!

Moments Later, they were in Hogsmead…or more precisely at The Three Broomsticks. Still holding Draco close to her, she rushed inside and then hurried to the farthest table.

For several minutes, they were both quiet. They were both trembling at what had just transpired. Draco could not believe that he'd just killed his father.

A loud thump shook him from his thoughts and he looked up.

Narcissa had just collapsed. He got up and ran to her side. "Mum!"

"Stand aside, youngling." Said a new voice. "We have to move fast!"

Draco looked up to see a tall woman in dark clothing. She was kneeling by his mum and running a wand over her body. "Oh, my…this is not what I expected." Without looking up, she called out. "Rose! We need to get this woman upstairs!"

"Mum, what's going on?"

Draco looked up to see his housemate, Kelly.

"My mum's sick."

The woman looked up as Madame Rosemerta ran to them. "Kelly, come here and help me."

The girl complied and with the four of them, they carried her up to the overhead loft. Once there, they put Narcissa on the couch. The woman once again ran her wand over the comatose, witch. Then she looked up at Draco.

"You know the way to Hogwarts?"

"In my sleep, have you got a broom?"

Kelly came in with two brooms. She handed the extra to Draco.

"Good, then you need to go get help. Now hurry!"

With the speed of the night wind, they soared into the distance.

Ambrosias couldn't sleep. It was a constant reminder that he was now a creature of the night. This night, he'd been woken by an invisible thread, that was tugging him forward. Once he pushed the doors open, he was greeted by none other then Stella.

The vamp looked him over. "I sensed you were troubled. Has something happened tonight?"

Ambrosias nodded. "I lost control and killed a Death Eater…before I could stop myself, I drank from her…every last drop."

He looked at his feet ashamed of himself.

Stella reached out and took his hand. "Walk with me. A good stroll has always helped me sort things out."

Ambrosias nodded and allowed himself to be lead out from under the shadow of the school. Before he knew it, they were at Black Lake. Once there, they sat against a big tree.

The moon overhead shown on them casting an ethereal glow over them.

"My twin has the gift of foresight. He's soul bound to the young Weasley girl, and he saw her being kidnapped by the Death Eaters. She would have been raped if we hadn't stopped her."

"We took to the sky and got there just as The Death Eater appeared. Ginny was under some kind of trance and my brother and I went after her. He caught her and I attacked the death eater, I killed her on the spot and when I saw the blood, I lost control. The next thing I knew, my brother was watching me, he kept his distance but still, I was so ashamed and yet glad that I'd killed her."

Stella reached for his hand. "You're a hero then, you helped save your brother's future mate. We thrive on blood, we vampires. You found a source and you fed from it. This won't be the first time you lose control. Blood lust is a natural occurrence to us. With time, you'll learn to bring it into submission. You and I are of the same cloth, we're both magic kind, that's what will make the difference in the end."

Just then, they both looked up and heard soft whispers as two broomsticks flew overhead. With the inbred gift of supernatural speed, they raced for the front door.

They arrived just as Draco and Kelly were dismounting their brooms. In the space of no more then a second, they were blocking the way. What are you doing here, school won't be in session for a few more weeks.

"My mum's collapsed," Draco answered. "We need Madame Pomfrey's help."

"Please?" Kelly asked.

Instinctively, both vampires knew they spoke the truth. As they parted, Ambrosias said, "Go get Pomfrey, I'll get my dad."

As one they all raced their separate ways. In a matter of minutes, they all stood in the main hall.

"You boys stay here." Severus ordered. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Then in front of everyone, he closed his eyes and morphed into a bat. Draco's eyes widened as the bat took flight and soared out the open door. He looked to Pomfrey who looked at ease as she took the broom Kelly offered and flew out of sight.

When the adults were gone, Draco looked at to the twins in front of him.

"So, you're Snape's sons?"

Both twins nodded. "We just found out."

"…A week ago."

Draco looked between them. "You even finish each other's sentences."

"That just started." Aubrey said grinning at his twin widely.

It took no time at all for the healer and potions master to arrive at the wizard pub. Kelly was there to greet them.

She took the broomstick for Pomfrey and stood aside. Mum and Rosey are upstairs. "Its Narcissa, sir. She collapsed."

Snape nodded at her. "Thanks for telling me. Lock the doors and keep watch for any trouble."

The fourth year nodded and took out her wand. The look on her face was determined and any hint of fear vanished. It was the visage of a warrior, just like her mother.

When they got upstairs, they saw Narcissa was still passed out, Pomfrey knelt by the blonde woman's side.

"I did a scan after she passed out. She's got no bruises to speak of, but she's 4 months along."

"And her magical core?"

"It's there, but she's experienced something tragic, this night. She experienced the death of another. Someone close to her."

"She's lost her sister, Belletrix. She died trying to kidnap Young Ms. Weasley, this evening. She came to a rather nasty end."

Both witches looked up at him nonplussed. "Well, that's one less psycho to worry about." Hazel muttered.

No one disagreed with her.

A moment later, Poppy straightened. "She'll be okay. There's no traces of an unforgivable being used, I would say that sisterly bond being severed and the stress of running from…whatever she ran from, coupled with the stress of pregnancy wore her body out. The baby will be fine too, I think a night or two in the infirmary will have her back to normal in no time."

"She was running from her husband. Draco must have been in some kind of trouble. I'll have to get the full story from Draco. But first we should get her back to the school."

"Agreed. But being as she's the wife of a death eater, I think we should keep an eye out for any trouble. Do you think she's stable enough to be flooed?" Severus asked.

Poppy ran another diagnostic charm over her. "She should be, but we'd better be quick about it."

Severus gently gathered the woman in his arms and with a warm glance to Hazel who through in the powder for him, he said, "Hogwarts Infirmary" and then disappeared into the green flames. Hazel was the next to follow and then came Kelly and Madame Pomfrey.

Once they were gone, Madame Rosemerta looked about her before going downstairs and casting several strong wards. It would be a stressful night for the pub owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Infirmary<strong>

In no timeat all, Narcissa Malfoy was laid out comfortably on the bed in a charmed coma. She would not wake up for a day or two. She would need all that rest both for her and the baby.

With her resting, Severus could now turn his attentions to the young Dragon.

With Kelly following him, he headed to the once place he knew the boys would be. The Slytherin common room. As they entered she sat on a nearby couch, pulled her feet up under her, and promptly fell asleep.

Severus walked over to a high backed chair and sat down, looking at them all sternly. He then softened his gaze towards Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, tell me what happened tonight. You're safe here and nothing you say shall leave this room."

"I killed my fath…Lucius. He was going to hurt mum, she's carrying my baby brother or sister. Father was so angry at her. I was supposed to be initiated into the Dark Lord's service tonight. To prove my loyalties, I was supposed to rape the Weasley girl. She's a blood traitor and nothing less would have been acceptable."

"When I refused to do it, Lucius went into a rage and Mum tried to interfere. He was going to hurt her and I knew the baby could be hurt, so I killed him as he dragged her away. Then it's all a blur, Mum and I got away and we apparated to The Three Broomsticks. The next thing I knew Mum was on the floor and Kelly and I were sent to get you."

Severus grimaced and looked at his son. Aubrey nodded back confirming that it matched up to his vision.

The potion's master sighed. "Tomorrow will come soon enough, so lets all go back to bed. In the morning, we'll figure out how to clean up this mess."

With the boys in bed and Kelly covered with a blanket, Severus sighed and headed back up to the infirmary.

There was much to discuss.


	10. Midnight Discussion

**I never realized how short this chapter is. Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts <strong>

Severus swept into the infirmary once again to see Madame Pomfrey standing over Narcissa's bed side. With a look of pure concentration on her slightly wrinkled face, she quietly chanted a spell and above the blonde's stomach a very vivid image appeared.

It was a tiny fetus.

The medi-witch moved her free hand in a slow circle and the image rotated. Severus was spellbound as was the ex auror who sat in a chair nearby.

In silence they watched as the image changed again. The flesh dimmed to show the baby's lungs and a moment later, just the skeleton. Thankfully, the baby seemed unharmed.

"It's beautiful." Hazel murmured softly, not wanting to break the older woman's focus.

But it didn't seem to matter.

"Yes, she is." Poppy replied. "There are few things that are as beautiful as an innocent child." She paused another minute before speaking again. "There is nothing as precious as this and I shudder to think what would have happened if that scoundral of a man had succeeded in cursing her. Thank Merlin she got away in time."

Flicking her wand, she made the image vanish and then hid her wand back up her sleeve.

"The children are safely asleep?" She asked seeing that the Potions Master had returned. Hazel turned as well, gracing him with a smile.

"The boys are in their dorms and Kelly fell asleep on the couch. I gave her a blanket and left her to dreams." Then he turned to Poppy. "What are we to do now? There'll be hell to pay once the Dark Lord finds his favorite follower dead."

"He won't get that far, ever. I'll make sure of it." Hazel stated with a voice full of determination. "That dark bastard will never put another child in danger again. If he was able to get to Ginny so easily, then what's to stop him from getting Kelly, or any other young girl? I'll die before I let anything happen to my daughter. She's my life and I can't bear the thought of anything happening to her."

Severus put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It won't come to that, I'll be there with you. You won't have to fight Riddle alone."

Hazel looked up at him with surprise on her face.

Severus gave her a rare smile. "I have my surviving sons back. I went through too many years thinking they were dead. Kelly is just as valuable and worth watching over as them."

In that single moment, they connected…parent to parent. And she for the first time saw him in a new light. For the first time, she saw him as more then a cunning and handsome warrior. Under all those black robes, was a father. One whom would give his life for his sons.

Something in her changed then. For the first time in several years, she felt safe.

The silence had gone on for a bit longer then Severus was comfortable with.

"Hazel? Is everything alright?"

"Forgive me Severus. I didn't mean to be silent so long. I often find myself introverted."

"There's nothing to forgive. I too often find myself wrapped up in my own thoughts."

There was an awkward silence then.

Poppy watched them with interest.

"What will you do in the meantime? I very much doubt that the Dark Lord will retaliate tonight."

"I should go back to the tavern. Madame Rosemerta will be anxious for news."

Severus didn't like that thought at all. With a heart stopping lurch, at hearing her words, he realized that he hated the thought of her back at the tavern…all alone. In the middle of the night.

"Stay with me." he blurted out….and then blushed a moment later.

Hazel's heart leapt at his words and then she collected herself. "I beg your pardon?"

Severus cleared his throat. "I must apologize for my outburst. I meant to say that it's well past midnight and that it may be a better idea to stay here for the night. An owl can easily be sent to the Three Broomsticks."

"And stay in the student dorms next to my daughter?" she asked.

"You may stay where ever you like," Dumbledore said as he walked in. "Hogwarts is still your home, even after you've graduated."

Hazel looked at Severus with a soft smile. "The Slytherin dorms will work for me." Just then her stomach rumbled and she blushed. Severus looked at her. "Miss Hazel, would you care for a cup of tea in my sitting room. I have a wonderfully warm fire blazing in the hearth as we speak."

"That sounds wonderful. Lead the way."

Severus wasn't sure what to do then, so he held out his arm in a gentlemanlike fashion and she chuckled before accepting his arm.

* * *

><p>The hearth was blazeing just as he'd said. The richly appointed sitting room was so very welcoming. The couch was expertly upholstered in green and the frame was made of fashionable oak. As he helped her sit, there was a defining crack and Dobby appeared before them holding up a drunken house elf.<p>

"Master Severus, It's Winky sir."

It was like having cold water thrown on him, and the lonely father disappeared and the head of Slytherin house returned. He glowered at the elf.

"I thought I told you to keep her away from the Butter Beer."

"Winky wouldn't listen sir, she's pining for her master. Dobby keeps telling her how wonderful being a free elf is, but she pays Dobby no mind."

Severus sighed and excused himself to go to his private cabinet and retrieved his tiny potion bottle. It was an extremely mild hangover potion that he'd brewed at Dumbledore's request, this drinking problem had been going on for over a year with the miserable house elf.

When he came back, he saw Hazel kneeling over the passed out creature. The witch looked at him as he came back and held her hand out for the potion, which he gave her.

After tipping the concoction into her tiny mouth, he pointed her wand at the elf and deftly flicked his wrist. With a moan, Winky woke up. She looked up at him in amazement.

"Master Severus!"

Severus fixed her with a stern look. "You are not to ever drink Butterbeer again Winky. I'm your new master and you belong to me."

Winky looked up at him and smiled. "As you wish Master, what would you like Winky to do for you?"

"My guest and I are hungry, bring us some tea, and something light to eat." Winky bowed to him. "Yes master sir." Then with another crack she was gone. Dobby beamed up at him. "Thanks you master Severus. You's saved her!"

Severus just sighed. "What happened tonight is to be secret. I've only bound Winky to myself to keep her from pining for her former master, understand?"

Dobby nodded and then disappeared.

When that was done, Severus exhaled and then turned to his guest, "You'll have to pardon that intrusion, that was not how I expected tonight to go.

"Life rarely ever goes as planned. It wasn't that big an intrusion. And besides you've just saved the house elf, it was a quite masterful job."

Severus chuckled at the joke.

"This is the hundredth time that Winky's passed out drunk. Something had to be done to end it. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the cruel heartless bastard that the Gryffindores make me out to be. I've just been alone for a long time. I thought I'd lost everything…" Severus trailed off blushing.

Thankfully, Hazel didn't seem to mind. She was looking at her hands. "The Dark Lord robbed me too. I don't have my fiancée and Kelly doesn't have her father."

Severus sat down on the couch next to her. He put an arm around her and without realizing what she was doing, she leaned into his embrace. It was a moment of quiet grieving…for both of them.

"What are we to do now Severus?"

His answer was hushed. "Live. We're both parents and our children need us."

Hazel's heart skipped a beat at his words…it sounded so good to her. She looked up at Severus who seemed to be shocked at his own words. Neither knew what to say.

Thankfully they were saved by Winky and Dobby who both appeared with two trays. One was a silver tea service and the other was a food tray laden with sandwiches and crisps. It was simple fare but it looked delicious.

As Hazel poured the tea, Severus found himself to be speaking again.

"Malfoy was very charismatic in school…and very persuasive. He knew how to use my terrible childhood against me…he played me like a fiddle…and I had no defense against it…until Artemis interfered. She saved me from myself and kept me from the dark path."

Hazel handed him the teacup. He spoke in a haunted voice…as if he could see Artemis in front of him.

"There are many who think I was the one who told the Dark Lord where to find the Potters…but it was Peter Pettigrew. He coaxed it out of Black while they were drinking together…and then the rat told it all to the Dark Lord."

"Lily begged her husband to make me secret keeper…but he refused. I may have hated James and his 'marauders' but Lily was my best friend. I would have sooner died then betray them. I hated alcohol…but the night they died was the first night I started drinking….and again, Aretimis saved me. She took the bottle away from me and then made me go to bed…" Severus chuckled darkly then. "If not for her, I could have drunken myself to death. She was always saving my arse. But I couldn't save hers."

It was Hazel's turn to comfort him. She took his teacup from him and then wrapped him in a hug.

They were both quiet and lost in their grief for several long minutes…and when they broke apart, they gazed at each other.

"I've been alone too long." Severus whispered in a strained voice.

"You won't be alone anymore." Hazel replied in the same hushed tone.

And then they were kissing. Severus almost cried out when he felt love rush into him again…and he found he couldn't stop himself…or maybe the cry came from Hazel.

He didn't care at this point…and he gave into the heat.

That night they both caved in…and their grief became passion…and they basked in it.


	11. New Loves

**I feel the need to state that I don't know much about vampires. So I'm freely inventing as I go along...and I've taken vampire facts from different novels I've read. Please don't flame me for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Loves<strong>

It was morning before Severus realized what had happened the night before. He woke up feeling a little sore and yet refreshed…he felt alive!

He yawned widely then looked down and saw that he was spooning a very beautiful woman. Her skin glistened from their intense coupling. They both had given in and the love they made had been possessive, wild, needy and then relaxed and slow….leisurely.

_He'd not had sex as good as that in forever. And loathe that he was to admit it. Not even Artemis had…he trailed off blushing hot._

In the next moment, his eyes widened at the thought of it…they'd had wild unprotected sex. _Good as it was_…he trailed off again as he looked at the angel that shared his bed.

"No worries Severus." came a soft voice as Hazel turned over to look at him. "I'm taking a potion and I don't regret last night at all. I'm a little sore, but I feel really good."

"How did…" Severus trailed off.

"Witches intuition." I've been awake for a few minutes now and I could feel your eyes on me…not to mention other things." she said chuckling.

"And what of our children? There's no way to leave here undetected."

"I'm not ashamed of what we did last night. But still, I don't know what Kelly with think when she finds out that I had sex with her head of house."

The new lovers were quiet for a several moments as they pondered their predicament.

"What do we have. Sev?"

"Love, comfort and protection. I would not have allowed things to go this far if I didn't feel it for you."

Hazel was quiet for a few more minutes. She hadn't expected those words…and it warmed her to her toes. "I feel the same way…I've felt it for you along time now. I just didn't have the courage to tell you. I'm no Gryffindor."

Severus smiled a rare smile and kissed her briefly.

"What about the children. They're sure to have questions. We could always use a disillusionment charm."

No Sev." The last thing I'm gonna do is slink out of your bedchamber like I'm ashamed of what we did last night. I'll put my clothes on and walk out of here. If Kelly has questions then I'll answer them when the time comes."

"Don't leave yet." Severus said softly.

Hazel smiled softly. "I won't…I'm way too comfortable." Grinning, she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Ambrosius was the first to wake up. He'd slept peacefully, but just as he yawned and stretched, the memories of his horrific night flashed through his mind making him growl angrily and suddenly he felt dirty and disgusting.<p>

He needed a shower.

And so, he got up, stepped into his slippers, and hurried to the bathroom. Because it was still Summer, he had no one to contend with. The hot water would feel good on skin.

At the same moment, as if feeling his brother's distress, Aubrey also woke up. His stomach was grumbling and he needed the bathroom. As he rose up, he saw Draco sleeping fitfully across from him. The young blonde's face was slick with a sheen of sweat and his face was scrunched up. Aubrey's heart constricted with the knowledge of what his friend was going through. This wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time.

Aubrey walked over to Draco's bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

With a start the young blonde sat up. "Harry?"

"It's Aubrey now. Harry died 15 years ago."

Draco shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Now I'm totally confused."

"I was stolen the night I was born by James Potter. I've been a Snape all along."

Draco grinned. "That's wicked!"

Both boys were quiet for a moment. "What about you, Draco? That sounded like a nasty nightmare."

That sobered the mood immediately. "It was. Moldy Voldy was torturing Mum and then commanded Father to kill me. You woke me up just in time."

Aubrey's stomach rumbled loudly causing both boys to grin again. "Fancy a trip to the kitchen, Snape?"

"After you Mal….Dragon."

"I like that sound of that."

Both boys departed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The young half vampire stood under the shower in the prefect's bathroom. The hot water felt really good on his back but it couldn't cleanse his soul. He felt the taint on it and it made him feel disgusting.<p>

"Ambrosius, is that you in here?"

The boy startled. "Stella? What are you doing in here? How did you get in the castle?"

"The castle's magic only applies to dark wizards and creatures. I'm only half a vamp and possess a good spirit, there's nothing to hinder me. I felt your distress and was pulled in this direction.

"Um..I'm naked, I'm not so sure you should be here. It's not proper."

Stella laughed lightly. "No worries, I'm not going to invade your shower. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I feel tainted by the blood I drank. I feel disgusting."

The female vamp was quiet for a moment. "It's still dark out, maybe we can go to my sire, Darius. If anyone can help us, he can."

The bathroom was quiet again. "Um….I need my robe."

With a giggle, the robe was levitated to the other side of the shimmering green curtain and moments later, Ambrosias walked out…blushing furiously.

Stella looked him over appreciatively. She couldn't help but acknowledge that she felt a growing bond between them. She'd only heard of this connection from the other vamps, but for now, she'd keep it to herself.

Once they entered the common room, Stella sat on the couch contently pulling her bare feet underneath her. "I'll just wait for you here."

Nodding his head, Ambrosias raced for his room. Once he was in their dorm, he saw to his surprise that his brother wasn't there and neither was Draco.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the link that he shared with his twin and rolled his eyes when he realized that at the moment, Aubrey was stuffing his face in the kitchens and really enjoying himself.

Chuckling, he got dressed.

* * *

><p>Severus woke again and frowned. <em>Something wasn't right. <em>Without waking up Hazel, he got out of the bed, into his dressing robe and slippers and strode out into the common room. He was surprised to find the female vamp sitting quite contently on the couch.

Upon seeing the elder snape, she rose to her feet and swept a curtsey to him.

"Good morning, Sir. I was hoping you'd emerge before we left."

The potion master frowned. "We?"

"I felt Ambrosias' distress this morning and came to check on him. He feels tainted by that witch's blood that he drank. We were going to see my sire. I think he might be able to remove the taint. Ambrosias was going to leave you a note."

Severus nodded. "I'd hoped he would tell me that himself."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you'd want him to know of your night time activities."

The potions master looked troubled. "How did you know?"

The members of our coven aren't quite so discreet about their…escapades. I've been a vamp for many years. It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. Not that it's any of my business, sir." saying this she swept another curtsey to him.

"There's no need to keep such formalities with me, Stella. Once was enough."

"As you wish sir."

"Once my son gets down here, he's to wait for me. I'm going to go get into proper attire." then Severus was gone.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, they three of them departed the castle and into the night. They had no trouble finding the coven, they'd taken shelter just inside the tree line of the Forbidden Forrest.<p>

Darius walked toward him and bowed in a genteel fashion. "Welcome Master Severus. How may I serve you."

"It's my son. It seems he drank some bad blood. That of a crazed Death Eater. Stella told us that you might be able to help him."

The Majestic leader nodded and then turned his attention to Ambrosias. I can smell it on you, boy. How did you come to choose such a distasteful victim?"

Ambrosias told the Elder everything.

"I see. Sometimes a noble act such as this has it's consequences. It's not something I'd expect in such a young fledgling."

"Can you help him?"

"He's contaminated by dark magic. There is a way to do so, but it's a drastic method, and it's normally only done adults and this boy's not reached his majority yet."

"You don't mean…" Severus trailed off and Ambrosias blushed again.

"No! Of course not." Darius said hurriedly. "I apologize for not being clearer. The most direct way would be to flush his system with blood from a pure source, free of dark magic and given willingly by a loved one. What I meant before was that when Vamps encounter this problem, the blood given is usually drunk directly from the vein of a mate or lover. The love shared by both will burn out the dark magic and remove the taint. The side effect of this is that the drinker will end up imprinting on the source."

Ambrosias was still blushing as he looked at Stella. Even she looked uneasy.

Severus looked at Darius. "Is there no other way?"

He could choose to wait it out, but I cant predict how long that would take.

"What about magic? Or potions?" Severus asked tersely.

"I'm afraid not. The laws that apply to mortals such as yourself would have no effect on creatures like us…not even a half vamp such as your son."

"The blood must be accepted and given willingly. There can't be any coercion at all."

While the adults talked. Stella walked forward and took Ambrosias' hand.

"I felt your distress. Can you feel mine?"

Ambrosias nodded. "I can now. I don't know what this is, but I can feel it too. I feel something powerful binding us."

All was quiet then.

"It seems they are already imprinted. It's a rare occurrence when it happens without blood being drunk."

Severus was speechless as Stella made a tiny cut on her wrist with a fingernail. A thin stream of blood leaked out and she offered it to Ambrosias.

"Freely, I give my blood. Will you accept it?"

Ambrosias could only nod as he latched onto her wrist and drank deeply. As the red liquid was consumed. He could sense the taint leaving him and something else become more concrete. A warmth filled him and overwhelmed him. For several moment's he drank as the adults looked on and then he could feel his new mate start to pull away. With a great force of will on his part he released his new mate and licked the last of the blood from his lips.

Then he looked into her eyes. Something had changed within them and he knew then that they had imprinted. She was his now.

"What now?" Asked Severus.

They're imprinted. It's a unbreakable bond. One day they'll be mated but for now, they'll stay close to each other. Believe me, it'll be torture for them to be parted."

"What of his schooling?"

"He's still underage and so he'll abide by your rules and this will go for Stella as well. She's been wanted to go to school for a while too. This could be a good experience for the both of them."

It was with this knowledge, that they both, (with Darius' blessing) returned to Hogwarts.

Aubrey and Draco were there to meet him. The non vamp twin had felt the shift in his twin and looked down to see him holding hands with the beautiful Stella.

"Welcome to the family."


	12. What Now?

**What Now?**

**The Slytherin Common Room**

**Later that morning**

Severus sat in the big cushy recliner looking at the boys in front of him. Hazel had gone with her daughter to collect their belongings from the Three Broomsticks. It had been determined that for all of their safety's sakes, they would remain at the castle, safely hidden behind its walls.

Draco tucked his feet under him as he sat in a green upholstered chair. No one but the Slytherins knew he sat this way…and never would have in front of his now deceased father.

Next to him, sat Aubrey and Ambrosias in the similarly upholstered love seat. (Stella was still asleep resting from the blood drain during the night.)

"So what now, Uncle Sev? I've got a target painted on me…I can't stay here as I am now." Draco asked with a bit of anxiety in his voice.

We hide you in the open. Change your appearance…and clothing, In all reality you'll have to lay aside your name and pure-blood status to stay alive.

"I'll do whatever I have to." Draco said with resignation in his voice. "Mum and the baby are too important to me."

"You can be our cousin…one of us!" Aubrey exclaimed in an excited voice.

A slow grin spread across Draco's face. "That sounds wicked…I like it!…if Uncle Sev's okay with it. Can we do the same for mum?" The last part of the question was directed towards the potions master.

Severus was quiet for a moment. "It can be done… there are a few identity draughts in one of the older books. Why don't all of you get some play in today while I go research it? I'll expect you to stay inside the wards of this castle and the grounds. You may go out on the Quidditch pitch and down by Hagrid's hut, but no further. Don't forget those hooded fools may be scouring the grounds for you boys. And under no circumstances will you go off on your own. Can you boys do that?"

"Yes sir," they all chorused before heading down to their dorms.

With a chuckle Severus got up and headed back to his private potions lab.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on a bed across from what would be the one of the twins' bed the next school year. (Stella was still asleep in the fifth year's dorm.) He watched as they pulled out outfit after outfit and presented it to them. Finally he stopped them as they pulled out a pair of black pants with grommets and silver laces up the sides.<p>

"That one…it's wicked."

Aubrey grinned. "I thought you would. It's that whole bad ass look." He laid the pair of pants on the bed and cast a copy spell that immediately conjured an identical pair of pants.

With that done, Aubrey went back to the closet and searched for a moment. With a grin he pulled out a black tshirt with a silver snake over the heart. Unerneith it were the words "Slytherin Pride" embroidered in silver threads.

"Brilliant." Draco said as the shirt was copied and reproduced.

After handing over a pair of brand new boxers and some socks, Aubrey said, "Go on, get dressed. It's almost noon."

Draco hesitated then began to change clothes…extremely fast but to Ambrosius… he may as well be in slow motion. Several scars crisscrossed his back and lower extremities.

"You know, you really should tell father about those scars. He can heal them."

Draco blanched. "How… vampire. Father liked to punish me and when taking away my broom wasn't enough, he resorted to other means…please, I didn't want anyone to know about them."

"I got the same treatment from the Dursleys." Harry said. "But the both of our tormentors are gone…we can go to my father and get those lashes taken care of…even Madame Pomfrey. She can have them gone before dinner tonight."

Draco was quiet as he finished dressing.

"Alright, fine. Might as well get it over with."

As they entered the Hospital Wing, they saw the Medi-Witch standing over Narrcissa's bed. The mother to be was still under the magicly induced coma…and she looked so at peace.

"Mum." Draco whispered as he approached the bed.

"She's doing well, I've healed her up and both your mother and baby sister are safe and well." The healer smiled at the Slytherin. "Now, my dear, what can I help you with?"

"My scars…I was wondering if you could make them go away."

"Yes, I've been meaning to address your scars and wounds." the witch said knowingly.

"You knew?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Of course my dear. I saw the state of your mother and figured that you would be in the same if not worse state. Now, if you would, go behind that curtain and strip down to your boxers and lay on your stomach.

Draco was blushing hotly as he hurried to do as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Severus' private lab<strong>**

Severus carefully turned page after page of the old book. It's pages were slightly yellowed and only a little brittle. It wasn't an ancient tome but it was still old. In fact it had belonged to his mother who was also an amazing potionier.

She had bought it during her Hogwarts years and it had been found in the Prince vault not long after she died.

And there it was.

Severus grinned as he read the title:

**Alteration Potion**

It was a concoction similar to Polyjuice potion, but once drunk, the draft would alter the appearance indefinitely…until the counter potion was taken…other wise, the effects would last forever.

It was a potion that was a master level potion and wasn't cheap to make…and it took a whole day to brew…and it had to constantly be watched over.

But Severus knew he could do it flawlessly.

And so he set to work with gusto befitting his profession, first lighting the fire under the giant cauldron and then adding the water.

He really did love brewing his potions.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later<strong>

Because the sun was still out, Ambrosias once again donned his charmed cloak and stepped with the boys into the daylight. They were heading down to the Black Lake along with some goodies and drinks. Aubrey had hesitated not wanting to make his twin uncomfortable, but after some good natured bickering, caved in and so now they stood at the foot of a giant tree by the lake.

"So, what's up with the girl?" Asked Draco pulling out a still cold butter beer.

"Stella and I are imprinted, I drank her blood last night to purge my system. Ambrosias answered.

"Once we're both of age, we'll bond. it's the vampire equivalent of marriage."

"That sounds a lot like an arranged marriage." Draco said with a dark voice. "Doesn't it bother that you won't get to choose your wife?"

The vampire shook his head. "No, we both chose this…and I didn't want to say anything, but from the time I saw her in the family cemetery, we were kind of drawn to each other. I'm perfectly fine with her as my bond-mate. She offered her blood to me freely so I could purge the dark tank that your wonderful auntie's blood left in me…" Ambrosias trailed off, flushing at what he'd just said.

"Draco…I'm sorry."

The blonde waved him off. "You did me a favor by getting rid of her…she was insane and scarier then Umbridge. I won't be mourning her anytime soon."

"And that's saying something too." Harry said. "Old Toady was a nightmare."

"What made her so bad?" Ambrosius asked.

Aubrey showed him his hand. Though somewhat faded, the words were still visible. "She used a blood quill on me and several other students. I was supposed to write lines for her with the quill, but instead of ink on paper, the words were etched in my own blood…on my hand. It's illegal but she felt herself above the law and had the minister eating out of her hand."

Ambrosias shivered. "She sounds like a death eater to me."

"She was, in secret." Draco replied. "She acted all uppity, but it was all an act. She'd deny it, but she's as much a one as Father was." Saying this he looked at Aubrey. "I would never have joined her little group but Father insisted on it. To disobey him was unheard of and would have earned more punishment with that cane of his."

Draco's eyes had darkened considerably.

"Can you believe that he wanted me to marry that Parkinson chit. I hated having her hanging all over me! She was smothering me! All to give him an heir to the Malfoy name and to strengthen the lines. I'm glad he's dead!" This last part was shouted. "I didn't want to rape the Weasley girl or join the Moldy Voldy's disgusting ranks. It's beneath me!"

"And I killed my... him. I've tainted myself by committing murder…especially by killing my father…I used an unforgivable on him…" saying this Draco closed his eyes and hurriedly wiped away the tears that had begun to well up.

"There's no shame in crying Dragon." The vampire said. "And you didn't commit murder. Even though you cast the killing curse, you did so in defense of your mother. Because of you, your mother's alive and so is your baby sister."

"That sounds more like heroism, then murder." Aubrey finished for his brother. "And you get to be a big brother. That's something we won't have."

"At least not yet. I know Father's pretty cozy with Hazel. They spent the night together last night."

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

Ambrosias grinned. "Vampirism."

"We move on then?" Aubrey said holding up his bottle that still sported some frost on the outside of the bottle.

"I'll drink to that." Draco said. "Cheers!"

After clinking their bottles together they all took a deep swig and settled back to eat the snacks.

"What about you, Aubrey?" Draco asked. "You still got your eyes on the Weasly girl?"

"She's forbidden fruit. I have absolutely no chance with her…not with Ron hovering over her. I'm a wicked Slytherin who's trying to steal her virtue."

Draco took on a wicked look and twisted the end of an imaginary mustache. "Yes, we are diabolical villains, out seduce innocent virgins and steal their fortunes. Mwahahahahahahah!"

Aubrey grinned and took on a similarly sinister voice. "After all, Girls love really bad boys…"

That was all it took for them to dissolve into giggling fits that no girls would ever hear from them…ever.

In that moment, as Severus was adding the last of the potion ingredients to the brew, Draco finally felt like he belonged…what he had now was more then just two best friends.

He'd gained two brothers.


	13. Secret Revelations

**Secret Revelations**

**The Next Morning**

Severus carefully decanted the potion and securely fitted the cork into place. The potion was finally ready…well, as soon as some one's blood was added. He didn't know who's it would be yet. That was completely up to the drinker…in this case, Draco.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly time for breakfast. The boys would no doubt be up there already. After setting his lab in order again, he hurried back to his quarters where he bathed and dressed.

When that was done, he made his way up to the Great Hall, where the morning meal was already being served. Hazel was sitting with her daughter at the Slytherin table, across from the boys. They were all talking amongst themselves. He smiled at them as he headed up to the teacher's table.

Dumbledore nodded to him in greeting as he sat down. "Good Morning Severus. I trust the potion is a success?"

"Yes Albus. All that remains to be done is the adding of blood. Then Draco will be safe."

"I'm glad you said that, Severus. I have an errand for you to do…it concerns his safety and Narcissa's as well."

"What are you up to Old Man?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I've hired a solicitor to help them make the transition. He's a clever as they come and he's also a former Slytherin. I would like you to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron after breakfast, Lord Valandil will be waiting for you."

"Valandil? Victor Valandil?" Severus said in an intrigued tone of voice.

"The same." the headmaster answered. "He's a wizarding lawyer and he's shrewd. He's even considering joining the order."

Severus nodded. He was clever even in school. "All right. I'll leave right after breakfast."

Dumbledore nodded and then both were quiet as Severus dug into his food.

When breakfast was over, Severus approached the table. Aubrey, Draco and Ambrosia looked up at him. "Finish breakfast and then come down to my quarters. Something's come up."

Hazel got up and followed him. They didn't speak much until they reached the dungeons. "Severus, is everything okay?"

"That meddling old man is helping things along. He's hired a solicitor to square away Narcissa and Draco. I'm supposed to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Would you like me to come along?"

Severus smiled at her. "I appreciate your worry, Hazel, but I shall be fine. It's not a Death Eater meeting."

"Do you even know who it is your meeting? It could be anyone."

"I'm not going into this meeting blindly. It's Victor Valandil and a Slytherin. Only a fool would ambush me in the middle of a pub."

Hazel didn't look convinced.

"If I show up with an entourage, it'll draw attention."

Hazel bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was to be clingy. Severus kissed her gently.

"But if we're going to alter Draco's appearance, some shopping will be in order. So, while I'm in the meeting, you can take Aubrey to get Draco's new wardrobe. That way if something goes wrong, you'll be close enough to offer backup."

Hazel was quiet for a moment. "Very well, Kelly's been begging to go shopping and it's been ages since I've been to Diagon Alley. Kelly will be thrilled to go."

Severus grinned at her and kissed her again. It was a soft kiss at first until Hazel returned it…and with each passing minute, it got hotter and hotter…and that was how the boys and Kelly found them.

"Um…Dad?"

"Uncle Severus?"

"Told you so."

"Mum?"

That broke things up pretty fast. Severus felt himself blush, but he hastily covered it up with a glare directed at the children. "In my quarters…now."

When they were comfortably seated, Severus directed his attention to Draco.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has hired a solicitor to help with your transition. I had hoped that he would have let me in on this before sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. But he's already set up a meeting. According to pure-blood tradition, you are the only male and the heir to the family fortune. If you would like, you may accompany me to the meeting."

"But what if I'm spotted? I'm a target."

"You can be me. It's easy as a glamour." Ambrosias said, "Besides, being in the sun is uncomfortable. I'd prefer to stay here in the dungeons until the sun goes down."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about." Severus said inserting himself into the conversation. "The potion is finished…but its up to you to decide who's blood to use. This change is permanent until the counter potion is created. I'd advise you to choose wisely."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "I'd like to think about it some more."

Severus nodded and then switched his attention to Aubrey. "While Draco and I are at the meeting, you will accompany Hazel and Kelly while they do some shopping. Once the meeting is over, we'll head back to the clothing store so Draco can chose his attire. In order to complete this ruse, he'll need a whole new wardrobe and look. Then once we get back, we'll complete the potion."

**Hospital Wing**

**Poppy stood over Narcissa's bed doing the morning's examination. While the blonde was in a coma, the medi- witch had been spelling nutrient potions into her stomach and been keeping a close watch on both mother and baby.**

**But now she'd reversed the magically induced coma and Narcissa would soon begin to wake fully rested and healed…at least physically. The elderly healer had no idea what her mental state would be.**

**For now, she pulled up a chair and opened up her favorite book and began to keep watch.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Leaky Caldron<strong>**

****One hour later****

Severus and Draco (who was now the perfect copy of Ambrosias) strode into the tavern. They walked up to the bar owner ,Tom, and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm here to meet with Lord Valandil."

The barkeep nodded. "Up the stairs in room 222."

Thanking the man, the both of them proceeded to the room. Knocking twice, the door was open to reveal a tall wizard with long brown hair the was now tied back. He had an elfin face with brown eyes and wore a simple black robe with green snakes embroidered down the front. Underneath his robe he wore a pair of black slacks and shirt that buttoned down the front.

He gave them both a genial smile and stepped back to where a bed had been transfigured into a desk. Two plush chairs were settled in front of the desk and an even more comfy chair was seated behind.

"Please, gentleman, have a seat."

Once his clients were seated the solicitor waved his wand which activated the privacy wards in the makeshift office.

Once he himself had a seat, Lord Valandil pulled out an expensive looking folder and opened it up. Inside were a notepad and a magic quill.

"Would you two like any drinks before we get started? I took the liberty of ordering some butter beer earlier and they've still got the chill charm on them."

Draco nodded. "Thank you sir."

Severus also accepted the offer.

Once the drinks were served, they settled down to business.

"Now then, Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy, I was surprised to get Dumbledore's firecall this morning. He's already told me all the details and I've had my fill of lemon drops for the rest of the Summer."

Draco/Ambrosias smirked at this comment.

"So, please tell me how I may serve you."

"It's simple really." Severus replied in a business-like voice. "With Luscious Malfoy deceased, his heir, Draco needs to get the vault put in his name. But we fear that You Know Who will be out for vengeance, therefore, we need the new vault to bear an alternate name…at least until The Dark Lord is vanquished."

Lord Valandil nodded. "That's easily done, with his father deceased, the vault will naturally go to Draco. The man paused as he pulled out some fresh parchment and another quill. "You also stated that you wish to remain anonymous, so I suggest that you first write a missive to the goblins naming me as your solicitor and that you wish to move half of the Malfoy holdings to a new vault under the name you chose. To make it official you'll need to apply your family seal and then hand it over to me."

"Now, are there any questions or concerns about this course of action?

Draco was quiet for a moment. "How do I know I can trust you? How much did the headmaster tell you."

The solicitor seemed to be expecting this. "You are most definitely a Slytherin. I was wondering when you'd voice this concern. I want you to know that you can trust me. Do not reveal this to anyone, but in our sixth year at Hogwarts, your mother and I were seriously dating. I had her engagement ring bought and was planning to propose to her. But when I went to ask for her hand, her father refused on the sole basis that I was a half blood and he revealed to me that she was already promised to the Lucius. I was all for running away but your mother was too afraid to disobey her father…so all I could do was step back and let it happen."

The lawyer had to take a deep breath. "So you see, I would rather slit my own throat then to do anything to her only son. I suspect that this was another reason that the headmaster contacted me."

Draco looked at him wide-eyed. "I thought I heard of your name before, there were a few times when I heard them arguing…and your name did come up a a lot."

"That meddling Old Codger." Severus said with a dark amusement. "That must have taken a lot of courage to share such intimate details." He looked at Draco. "Is this enough to set you at ease?"

Draco nodded. "More then enough." saying this, he began to write the letter and as his quill scratched the parchment, he vaguely heard Severus speaking to the lawyer again.

"If you wish, you may come with us to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey has been overseeing her care. She's been in a coma for a few days now since the incident."

"Done." Draco said as he applied the seal to a bit of wax that had been provided.

The lawyer looked it over and then nodded in satisfaction.

Severus then spoke again. "Now, what do we owe you for your services."

"Nothing. I'm doing this all for free. I hated Lucius with a passion and want to see Narcissa and her son safe. It's as the Muggles call it, pro-bono."

Draco had been quiet for a moment…as he looked the wizard over. He turned to Severus. "Uncle, what if we use his blood for the potion?"

Are you sure you would wish to do this?"

"Well, if Lord Valandil is up to it. I think it would be a good way to defy father's wishes…I bet mum would love it."

A slow smile spread across the solicitor's face. "It would be an honor."

* * *

><p>The trio met up with Aubrey, Kelly and Hazel not long after wards. Aubrey and Draco made a beeline for the dark clothing section and before long, the both of them were headed for the changing rooms.<p>

As the did, Severus spoke to Lord Valandil. "I admire you're honesty, Victor. You must really care about Draco to reveal such intimate details to him."

The elfin like man nodded. "I wanted to put him at ease. It's the least I can do for him. He would have been my child if that bastard father of hers hadn't been so prejudiced. The day she married Luscious was the day I wanted to die."

"Are you planning to pursue her again?"

"I want to," Victor answered. "But I don't know if she'd still have me…no telling what that scum sack did to her. But for now, I want to ensure their safety. My ancestral home, Stone Hill Manor, is still standing and it's a fortress. The wards were set by master mages. The both of them will be safe there…if she'll allow it."

"It's a good plan…but it's still up to her." Saying this, Severus canceled the muffling charm that he'd cast when they'd started talking.

Immediately, they saw the boys heading towards them with arms full of clothes. Severus eyed them with raised eyebrows. "Have you got everything you need? It looks like you picked out one of everything."

Draco/Ambrosias looked sheepish. "I know…I can pay you back for this."

"Nonsense." Victor said. "I'll cover this. A boy needs his clothes."

Once everything was purchased, they headed back towards the Leaky Caldron. Severus and Hazel walked behind the group, hand in hand and enjoying every moment of it. Aubrey looked behind him and smiled seeing the look of pure happiness on his father's face.

Draco/Ambrosias was very quiet as he contemplated all that happened…then his thoughts turned to his mother.

__I hope she wakes up soon.__

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Infirmary<strong>

Several hours had passed since the spell had been reversed. Madame Pomfrey was once again, performing a diagnostic charm on the sleeping beauty. Everything still looked good. Narcissa was coming to.

Poppy looked up hearing footsteps approaching the door. Draco was the first to emerge and he walked briskly to his mother's side. Just behind him was another man, this one was the personification of Tall dark and handsome.

Still she kept up her professionalism and spoke to Draco. Your mother is completely healed and she's coming to. She'll be happy to see you.

Draco took his mum's hand and also sat where the healer had previously been sitting.

Narcissa's eyes opened a moment later. "Draco!"

"Mum!"

"You're alive…I was so worried for you!"

Draco hugged his mum tightly. "I'm fine, Uncle Sev has been taking care of me ."

Narcisa kissed his forehead and then looked up at Severus who was standing back from the rest of the group.

"Thank you Severus."

The potions master inclined his head.

It was then that she noticed the other man in the room…and she gasped. "Victor!"

The solicitor grinned at her as he came closer. "In the flesh…I've been called in to help you and Draco transition…and I have an offer for you…"

Severus spoke up then. I'll just leave you three to talk. Draco, Victor, when you're ready you can come down to the dungeon and we'll complete the potion. Then he gently ushered his son out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Later that night<strong>**

Draco entered the dungeon with Lord Valandil at his side. Narcissa, still a little weak from her coma had kissed her son's forehead and then faded into another restful sleep.

It had also been decided that the both of them would go and live with Victor at the manor until school started.

Severus stood in front of a miniature caldron where the potion was simmering, ready for the next step…the adding of blood. To prevent any adverse reactions from the blood being added. Ambrosias was hiding with Stella in the Great Hall, until everything was over with and the transformation complete.

Severus looked up at Victor and spoke in a serious tone. "To make this potion active, you must declare that the blood given is voluntary and free of coercion."

Lord Victor nodded. "To save the life of a innocent boy, I, Lord Victor Valandil, give my blood freely to this transforming concoction"

As this was said, Severus pricked the other wizards palm and let a tiny stream of blood flow into the cauldron.

After healing the wound, Severus turned to Draco. "Draco, you must also declare that you accept the gift willingly and without coercion."

Draco nodded. "I gratefully and freely accept this gift of blood and protection. I also declare that I have not been coerced in any way, shape, or form."

Severus nodded and then stirred the potion 7 times clockwise and 7 times counterclockwise. Once he had ladled some into a stainless steel cup, he handed it to Draco.

They all watched then as Draco drank the potion and then grimaced a bit…then he began to change. The progress was slow but soon, his features began to morph. His eyes took on a more hazel hue (traits from his mother's side) . His hair softened a bit and grew longer and strangely enough, turned brown with a few blonde streaks in it.

A few minutes passed and then Draco began to get taller. He grew inch by inch and soon was about 6 inches taller. The last to change was his face. It went from aristocratic to a more elf like shape.

The whole transformation took about 10 minutes and when it was done, Draco Malfoy was gone…in his place was a whole new wizard. He looked around them with an expectant expression.

"Well, how do I look.?"

Victor beamed. "Like my son."


	14. Completing The Ruse

**The Ruse is Completed**

****The Next Morning****

Draco stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over. It was something new for him. Truly, he was not himself anymore. His father's visage was gone from him. He couldn't be happier.

He wardrobe for this first day included his Slytherin shirt and the bondage pants (or as he called them…the bad ass pants) He looked up at his hair which had grown a little longer overnight adding to his elfish look.

Draco grinned. _I look good._

A knock came at the door and Aubrey opened it, admitting Draco's 'sire'.

Lord Valandil walked up to him watching him preen in the mirror.

"I had a feeling you may need this…if you don't want your hair getting in your way." Saying this, he produced a leather braided tie from his pocket. "It's more masculine then a girl's pony tail holder. "This leather is pretty high quality."

After fixing the hair accessory in place, he smiled at him. "You'll need to think of a new name for yourself. You're not Draco Malfoy anymore."

The newly changed boy nodded. "If I had been born to you, what would you have named me?"

Victor glanced at him. "I've always liked Darcy. It would seem to fit you. It's an Gaelic name for "Dark," he grinned. "The girls will love that name too."

At Draco's blank look he sighed. "Darcy was the name of the male character in a Muggle book called "Pride and Prejudice. You would seem to fit the visage perfectly…if you were to take it of course."

Draco looked at his reflection again. "Darcy. Darcy Valandil…Darcy Prince… I think I like Darcy Valandil better."

The older man grinned. "Then a Valandil you shall be. Your mother and I talked this morning. To keep your growing sister safe, she will be masked as our love child…maybe when this war is over and the Moldy Voldy is dead, we can make it permanent."

"You're going to marry mum?"

Victor grinned. "We'll see. Your mother and I were very much in love during our Hogwarts years. We've both changed…I regret not fighting for her when we were younger. Maybe now, I can make up for that…I'll have to start all over again…woo her as it were. I'm afraid I don't know enough about her to do that."

"I know my mum better then anyone. I'll tell you everything I know."

Victor grinned at Draco. "All in good time, I say we go to breakfast first. I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the Great Hall<strong>

Severus sat with his sons. "What will happen this next year?" asked Aubrey. "Will I have to resume being Harry Potter?"

Severus grimaced as he thought of all the alternatives. "That is up to you Son. Unfortunately, there is still the prophecy. Even though I take no stock whatsoever, in divination especially from a seer such as Trelawny. The Dark Lord has already marked you."

"I'm still the bloody savior of the wizarding world. I hate fame and the like and I never wanted to be the center of attention. But if I must retain that 'mask' even to maintain morale, I'll do it."

"Certainly not, Severus," Lord Valandil said as he approached the table. "You can't possibly be thinking of putting your son in danger."

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. I'm not about to set my son to the slaughter or at the mercy of that madman." He'll only have to retain his former identity to keep the peace. If any one shall destroy that demon, it'll be me…and no other."

"Dad, I don't want you to die. I just got you back."

Severus laughed. "Trust me, Aubrey. He's underestimated me all this time. He doesn't stand a chance against me."

Victor nodded as he sat down. "A father's wrath is second only to a mother's wrath and both are terrible things to face."

Severus exhaled. "But for now, we need to discuss other things, such as next week... when school starts back. Would you children like to ride the Express with your friends or stay here?"

The boys looked at each other. "I've always wanted to ride the express." Ambrosius said from beneath his hood.

We could always make a mini holiday of it." Aubrey said. "I rather liked staying at the Leaky Caldron, even if it was just me. We could have a lot of fun."

Severus sighed theatrically. "Great, two hyper teenagers spending my money and staying up all night. However shall I survive?"

Lord Valandil chuckled. "Its called a silencing charm…or you could do it the old fashioned way and use a gag."

"We'll be good dad, we promise." The twins said in unison.

Severus shook his head in resignation. "Fine, but if we're do take this 'mini vacation' we will do so in better rooms then the Leaky Cauldron. How about in the Enchanted Towers. They even have a swimming pool and Jacuzzi."

"I've never heard of that place." Aubrey said.

"That's because it's very high end." Draco said. "Father…Lucius didn't like that place because it's run by a half bloods and the house elves that work there are paid. But I've always wanted to go there."

"It sounds brilliant," Aubrey said.

"I can hardly wait!" finished his twin.

Lord Valandil put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I think we may join you after we get settled in at Valandil Manor. That should give you and your sons time to relax and have some fun. We can meet you the day before."

That's acceptable." Severus said as he finished his breakfast.

A few moments passed and then Aubrey looked up at his friend again. "What shall we call you, now that you're someone new."

"My name is Darcy now, Darcy Valandil."

"I like it, it sounds so regal…just like the novel." Hazel said as she and Kelly came into the room. "We just wanted to come and say goodbye, we're heading back to The Three Broomsticks and then to Ireland. I've decided that it's time to reconnect with my clan. It's been too long and I think that Kelly should enjoy seeing where the Hazel-eyes clan is from."

Severus nodded at her, they'd discussed the trip when they once again woke up in each other's arms. He got up immediately and approached her. They walked in to a backroom for a proper good bye.

When they were alone, Severus turned to her. "Please be careful Hazel. I only just found you."

Hazel kissed him softly. "It's Bridget now, Sev. I'm taking up my formal name again. It's time for me to stop hiding. I know now that I have you and the security that comes with it…and it's only for a week. In two years, Kelly will come of age. All her life I've told her of our people. I've made contact with the Hazel-eyes clan, they want her to come and complete the coming of age ritual. It's going to be fun."

"Then we'll celebrate when you come back to Hogwarts."

Bridget smiled and kissed him again. "Go bond with your sons. They've missed far too much time with you."

Severus grinned and kissed her again. "See you at the feast then, I love you Bridgett."

"As do I." Bridget said before allowing her lover to lead her back to the Great Hall.

After goodbyes were said, Bridget and her daughter headed out the doors and were soon gone.

When it was just them again, Severus said, "I'm going to head out and make the arrangements for our vacation. You boys better go pack and then I'd suggest you two go speak with the coven and let them know what is going on. We can leave as soon as the sun goes down."

The boys looked at each other excitedly before almost running out the door and down to the dungeons.

Severus grinned as they went and then departed the castle.

It would be fun to plan a few surprises for his sons…his lost treasures.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Enchanted Towers**

Later that night, three wizards materialized in the apparition zone, hidden by an unused tube station, right on the outskirts of London. The Muggles that lived in London only saw it as a dead end and none of the underground trains came anywhere near this area…which made it the ideal place to safely pop in and out of nothingness.

When Severus and his sons regained their equilibrium, the potions master led his chidlren to an old railway booth and knocked three times. A moment later, a dignified looking wizard in royal black robes with blue embroidery opened the door to them.

"Good Evening to you gentlemen. Please hand over your key to verify your identity and reservation."

Severus rolled his eyes and handed over the old fashion but gilded key.

The wizard who looked to be in his late 50's with graying hair cut in a stately fashion, took the key and examined it, then he waved his hand over it. In answer the key glowed a soft gold, and then disappeared in front of him.

Aubrey eyed the older man and then raised an eyebrow when his stern expression broke into a welcoming smile. "Welcome gentle wizards to The Enchanted Towers. Please come with me."

The three guests followed him over to a desk where a woman with a regal blue robe with the sparkling silver flowers embroidered into the cuffs and neckline sat. Her hair was braided into a bun that was coiffed with a silver tiara looking accessory that shimmered in the light.

"My dear Lady Catherine, our guests have arrived."

The receptionist, rose gracefully from her chair and swept them a courtly curtsey, "Welcome honored guests, we've been expecting you!"

Saying this, she opened up the registry book and presented it to them before handing them a very fancy quill topped with a peacock feather. "Please sign in while my dear Lord Edward fetches the room key."

Severus gave her a charming smile. As you will, My Lady. His sons watched in bewildered amusement as their father inscribed his name with a flourish, one which they'd never seen before.

When they were signed in, the lady delicately closed the book and put it in a hidden drawer. Then she rose once again and called out, "Lacy! Felton!"

Instantly two elves appeared both wearing genuinely happy expressions. The female was wearing what looked like an white Edwardian style dress shrunk to her size and her male counterpart wore a cloak of green felt that went to his feet (also shrunk down to size).

They both bowed to him looking quite dignified themselves. "Welcome young masters! May wes have your baggage?"

Severus grinned with amusement at them and gestured to his vampire son who presented the case, it held a wizard spacing charm so all three of them could put their clothes inside it. The two elves bowed again and took the trunk between them and then disappeared with a pop.

The older woman with key in hand gave her counterpart of grin and then swept ahead of the guests with a "I 'll show you to your rooms." and then headed for the far hallway with the other wizards following her.

"We get separate rooms?" Aubrey asked in astonishment.

"But of course." Severus said with a grin as they approached and old fashioned elevator with gold plating. This one looked very Victorian. Once inside, and the gate was closed, Lady Catherine announced "4th floor." And the elevator began moving.

Both boys felt giddy with excitement. This place was fast expanding their imagination. And they both loved it! When the elevator stopped again they stepped out into a lavish looking hallway. Once again following the older witch they soon ended up at a door bearing gilded numbers. They said 27 1/8. Aubrey smirked noticing the reference and so did Severus. Ambrosias still looked a little lost. "You'll get it later, trust me." his twin reassured him.

They all looked on as the lady put the key in the lock door and then turned to them. "This is your room for this week," Then she opened the door.

It was bland looking and the walls were bare.

The two boys looked at each other, _Was this some kind of sick prank?_

Lady Catherine grinned at them. "This is a blank canvass. It will be up to you to make it your dream room." Saying this, she pulled out a thick catalog and another fancy quill.

"To get your dream room, you have only to circle the item you wish to use and it will appear in your room. Now, when your father was here earlier, he gave boundaries, as to what sort of items were allowed and what was unacceptable. This catalog was charmed to show that. Have fun boys, if you need anything, just call for one of the two elves from earlier and they'll be happy to help you."

Severus hugged his children. "I paid a pretty sickle for this room, see to it that there are no garishly chosen colors to blind me when I visit in about an hour. If the headmaster would wear it, I don't want to see it on the walls. Avoid it like the plague."

Both boys laughed merrily. "Sure thing father! No neons or Gryffindor colors,"

Severus laughed and shook his head. When the responsible adults were gone, Aubrey jumped on a bed and was soon joined by his brother…and together they poured over the items in the catalog. _This hotel was amazing!_

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>**Hour Later**

Severus knocked on his sons' door. There was the sound of scrambling and finally the door opened. Severus took a deep breath and entered.

The potions master took a moment to take it all in. There was an invisible line going down the middle of the room. It was definitely bigger then when he had left.

The walls were well padded and were varying shades of gray. On one side was a Victorian looking bed with gossamer hangings that were silver and had a black coverlet with fluffy black silk pillows. Next to the bed was a beside table of dark mahogany wood with two drawers that were embellished with silver trimming. Along with all of that was a big wardrobe with images of Thestrals carved into the front …with of course silver filigree. As a finishing touch there was a ornately carved high backed master's chair with clawed feet.

On Aubrey's side were very different furnishings. Instead of a bed with hangings was a big silver hammock with a thick green blanket and pillow. And it was hanging from a big thick tree branch growing out of the wall…with vines hanging down from the ceiling. In the corner of his side of the room was a charmed waterfall pouring from ceiling to floor. The sound of water hitting the rocks was very musical and calming. Overhead was a full moon with stars that were charmed to show the overhead constellations. Every few minutes a shooting star shot across the sky.

At the front of the room, breaching the invisible line was a fireplace with a roaring fire in it. On the hearth was what looked like a Muggle stereo that would play any tune Wizarding or Muggle for them that they wanted…as many times as they desired. There was also a Muggle looking television that was spelled to show any movie they wanted…as long as it was appropriate for them to view.

Severus was somewhat nervous as he walked into the bathroom. There was a very deep claw footed tub with jets on all sides and next to it was a walk in shower with many different heads from which water could pour. On the other side of the bathroom was a tall rack with very soft fluffy towels and very manly looking bathrobes, one in green and one in silver. Strangely enough, there was another stereo, this one implanted in the wall that would also play any tune they so desired…including nature music. There was also a toilet and hamper and a very stately looking vanity with all their effects on it.

Looking satisfied, he walked back in as Ambrosias was adding one last detail…a triple tiered chandelier with crystal beads hanging from it.

It was a very nice room.

"I'm impressed. Now, I'm heading to bed and I suggest you boys do the same. Tomorrow we are going shopping for your school supplies. We may also venture into London for some Muggle things. But for now, I'll retire to my room. Goodnight boys. Sleep well, if you need any sleeping draughts my room is one floor up in room 584. Its spelled to recognize your aura. I suggest knocking first unless you want to take a chance at catching me in my…underclothes."

Both boys shivered.

"We'll be good and knock first father…we don't want to even _think_ about you in your skivvies!"

Severus rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his grin. "Good Night Boys. Sleep well."

Then he was gone. Both boys looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I wonder how much certain witches would pay to find out if dad wears boxers or briefs." Aubrey asked cheekily.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not." Ambrosias stated. "We'll just leave that up to Bridget…we both know that she already knows the answer to that."

"She'd make a great mum…I bet it's only a matter of time before he proposes."

Ambrosias nodded again. "I give it a year. If he doesn't go down on knee by New Years Eve, I'll be very surprised."

Both boys talked several minutes more before Aubrey nodded off.

The last to go to sleep was the vampire…or half vampire. Even he had to sleep sometimes.

Besides, they both had a week long vacation ahead of them. It would be loads of fun too!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Severus' suite<strong>**

Severus sat at the rich mahogany desk pinning the first love letter in several years.

He didn't know what to write…so he just wrote from his heart…

When he was done, he summoned his son's owl. Headwig was all to eager to fly the message. She'd have it there in one day.

With that finished he retired to his bed. And was asleep almost immediately.


End file.
